Dreamless Love
by Life the Fay
Summary: Chapter 6 Now Up! After an horrific battle, Touma can't handle the idea of living without Seiji, forcing himself to lose his memory. What if he is in need of that information for the next battle?SeijiTouma R&R please!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I have not written anything for a VERY long time and I'm just trying to get back to doing this after being inspired reading some stories from Split Persona. This idea has been in my mind for awhile and I just thought I would try this writing thing one more time just for the heck of it. If people like this thus far, I'll continue to write it. I have chapter up to five done in my hand and it may take me awhile to type…or to find time to type that is. Also to consider, this chapter consist of a lot of flashback so they will be recognized by // marks. Thoughts are recognized as ''Anyways…on with the important stuff instead of my rattling.

Dreamless Love

Prologe

By: Life the Fay

Disclaimer: I do not own the YST/RW character. They were created by Sunrise and all those special people.

In the depth of midnight lie many asleep, dreaming things they desire, fear. Even some things that lay forgotten in their minds and heats. Amongst those dreams, some find sleep to be hopeless to gain for many uncounted reasons. In one particular house, a young man no more than twenty-five sat in the small apartment kitchen, staring at the small fish on the second hand of the clock moving around it its usual pattern.

Shin Mouri, the loving and trusting warrior of the Suiko armor could not sleep on this cool fall night. Images of their last battle triggered in his mind when he would close his eyes and were being repeated in the dead of silence. It had been two years since that battle. Two very long peaceful years…or at least to a certain blue haired friend it had been. The rest of the comrades found it to be sorrowful and outright the most pain staking years of their lives.

Looking down at his already cold coffee, he recalled that day two years ago as if it was just that very day.

_//Nausti,Shin, Ryo and Seiji sat in the small restraint discussing their days, waiting for the bearer of Tenku to rush into the building any minute._

"_Seiji, I thought by now you would have taught him not to be late all the time," Nausti exclaimed, sipping at her cappuccino._

_Seiji sighted. "Nausti-san, I may have encouraged him to do some things differently but I can't change all of his habits, especially since he's so stubborn."_

_Shu snickered. "And how do you 'encourage' him to do better oh great Blondie-sex?"_

_Seiji smirked. "Do you want to say that again so Touma can hear it?"_

_Shu yelped, feeling the sting of Touma's hand smacking him behind the head. "He doesn't need to repeat it. I heard it loud and clear," he stated, taking his seat next to his koibito. "Sorry I'm late but Kayura just wouldn't stop flirting with the taxi driver."_

_"You being late is my fault now? You who sat in that library five minutes AFTER you were late. He refused to leave until he finished that damn book," Kayura ranted._

_Touma shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted to finish the chapter. Besides it's my favorite series."_

_Seiji smiled warmly, placing his hand on the archer's. "Don't worry Touma-chan. You came, that's all that matters. And if you want, we'll stop at the book store and buy it when this is all over," he said calmly, handing Touma the menu. "Is there anything you want?"_

_Touma shrugged. "You order for me. I've had enough talking to women today," he stated, glaring at Kayura from across the table._

_She chuckled, batting her eyelashes at her friend. "I know you love me Touma-san!"_

_Shin cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone sitting at the table. "Well, I guess Touma and Kayura have had an interesting day so far. Ryo, what was it that you asked all of us to come for?"_

_Ryo stirred his soda with his straw, a thoughtful look in his eye. "I hate to call all of you from your lives to tell you this but- "He stopped, watching the waitress sit Touma's soda and dessert on the table, along with Kayura's._

_"But what Ryo?" Nausti questions, trying to bring Ryo back into focus._

_"I think a new battle has begun," Ryo answered, taking a drink to quench his parch throat._

_"What? Another battle? How? Why?" Touma started, ever seeming to finish a thought or a sentence for that matter._

_"I had a dream last night about a powerful conjurer who challenged us in battle. I thought it was just a dream until I saw this," Ryo began, unwrapping his hand that had gone unnoticed by the group. On the back of his hand lie a small kanji. _

_"Yume…dream? What does that have to do with anything?" Shu thought out loud, resting his head on his hand._

_"I don't know but I remember he grabbed my hand in the dream and it burned my skin. When I woke up, I found it there."_

_"Is this yume a threat to us Kayura?" Seiji asked, staring at their former enemy._

_"Never have I heard of this before and I haven't heard any reports on escapees from the nether realm," she stated, looking carefully at Ryo's hand. "Did he say anything else to you?"_

_Ryo nodded. "He wanted us sundown at the park."_

_"Then we don't have much time left. Troopers, get down there now!"//_

Shu sat in his room awake, staring at a picture that had been in storage for two years now. He also, like his friend Shin, could not sleep. Instead, he looked through an old album until he stopped on a picture of Seiji and Touma holding each other and smiling. It was a picture taken on their fifth anniversary together as a couple-the last picture of them taken together before sundown had happened, changing their lives completely for the worst.

_//The five troopers stood in the wooden area of the park, away from the traffic of people, wearing their sub-armor. They had been waiting for awhile for the conjurer to come._

_Shu smiled, clasping his hands together. "Well, I guess the guy chickened out on us," he alleged, looking at his fellow comrades._

_Some chuckled behind them catching their attention. "No quite yet Kongo no Shu," the stranger replied. The scenery changed around them shifting from a forestry area to a field. _

_"Shit Shu, why did you have to say that!" Touma yelled over the roar of people and weapons clashing into the weapons._

_"Why did you have to say anything at all?" Seiji added._

_"There's no time for stupid, sarcastic comments. Troopers to arms!" Ryo ordered, already having the Rekka armor on, clashing swords amongst the fools who fought against them.//_

From the apartment Shin and Shu shared together, Ryo, the leader of the troopers, sat in his living room watching the TV, not paying much attention to the screen until he heard the announcement of a missing person. Thoughts of the bearers of Tenku and Kourin raced through his mind like lightning. Tears of guilt formed in his eyes. 'Why did it have to be them of all people.'

_//It seemed the Troopers were beginning to have the upper hand of the battle, as Ryo searched sought his friends through the mind link. He had to make sure that all of them were alright and that they knew that to move forward. Shin and Shu were the first to meet back with the "fearless leader" as they called him. _

_"It is so nice to finally see a familiar face again," Shin commented with his famous cheerful smile._

_"You can say that again. Has anyone seen Touma…and Seiji?"Ryo asked, walking forward with his other two comrades._

_"Touma's over the hill ahead of us, checking for more gunnies. Seiji I think is somewhere near him trying to back Touma up and making it a little easier for us."_

_Shu reported. "They'll be here shortly. Touma says he can see us from where he is."_

_Ryo smirked, putting one of his katanas away. "Good. It'll be nice to have a break. My back is killing me!"_

_Just as it seemed Ryo's words were said, more troops came in out of no where. The trio just stood there in shock, preparing for another fight for their lives._

_"First Shu and now you Ryo-I invoke that you two are not allowed to talk until this is all over," Shin snapped. "You're the worst jinxes in the planet."_

_As they watch the soldiers surround them, they could hear the mental screams of Touma. :Shin, Shu, Ryo, Seiji-HELP!:_

_Ryo closed his eyes, knowing he had to make the hard choice. "I'm sorry Touma but not this time," he said quietly under his breath, charging forward toward the soldiers, and sword in hand.//_

Nausti took a sip of her hot tea, reading furiously through ancient research and documents her uncle had left her before his death. After the last two yeas, the woman who had given the troopers a home and a family with her, sought reasons for what happened. All the paths she found though had lead to a dead end. In frustration, she laid her head down in her hands staring at the coffee cup. Tear wielded up in her eyes, remember the significance of that coffee cup. It was Seiji's favorite when he lived with her. Two years had gone by since that battle and the troopers came back to visit their 'sister' as they called her, however, each time, Seiji never dibbed to have that cup like he usually did. And from what she could tell from the situation, she never would again.

_//Nausti sat on a swing in the park, waiting for the Troopers to come back. The sun had already sat and the moon had risen from its slumber. She sighed, pulling her hair away from her shoulders._

_"Kayura, its getting late and I haven't heard anything from the guys. I'm really getting worried. Shouldn't we check on them and see if their okay," she advised, looking over to Kayura who also sat on one of the swings with her._

_Blue haired woman looked out into the woods, then back at Nausti. "I think you're right Nausti-san. They have been out too long with no noise for my liking," she replied, stepping off the swing. She extended her hand to Nausti. "Come, we shall not take light with us for fear of setting alarm. For now, I'll be your eyesight."_

_Nausti nodded, letting the smaller woman lead her around. If she found this all to be a joke, she would burn them all alive and feed them to Byaunka in minutes._

_Roaming the park for what seemed like an eternity, Kayura halted. "Well, this is weird," she whispered in the night._

_Nausti squinted in the darkness but could not see what the older woman saw. "What is?"_

_Kayura kneeled near a tree. Mia looked closer and gasped when she saw Ryo with his eyes closed. "They all are asleep…but why?" The touched the bearer of Rekka's forehead. She gasped, standing up suddenly._

_"What is it Kayura?" Nausti asked urgently, wanting to know what was going on with her friends. _

_"It seems that all of them are fighting in the dream realm. Why-I really don't know. It makes no sense to me…I have seen things heard of it being done before but not like this," the blue haired woman commented, shaking her head. "I must aid them at once."_

_"Seiji-NO!" was shouted, frightening the two women who turned just in time to see a bright flash of light engulf the warrior of light. Moments later Rekka, Suiko, Kongo and Tenku flashed their respected colors as the four gasped for air._

_"Ugh…I feel like I got hit by a semi truck. Where are we?" Shu asked, sitting upright slowly. _

_Nausti smiled, relieved to hear the four of them groaning. It gave her encouragement that the four of them were alive and hanging on. "You're back in wooden area of the park."_

_Ryo looked around, holding his head. "Was it-was it all just a dream?" Ryo muttered. "Where's Seiji?"_

_Kayura turned her head toward the place where Touma stood, hearing a silent intake of a sob. He already knew the answer to it and it tore to her heart. "Ryo, it wasn't just a dream. What happened, happened in the dream realm to you guys happened here to you guys as well." She heard the sobs grow louder._

_"Touma, why are you crying?" Shin asked, becoming concerned over his younger friend._

_Touma turned his head, trying to hide his own grief. "I saw it with my own eyes. Seiji….Oh god…why him?"_

_Nausti walked over to Touma, holding him to her. She looked at the other three warriors. "I hate to tell you this but, Seiji's gone."_

_The rest of the night at the Trooper Mansion, no words were spoken. Touma stayed outside of his bedroom window looking out toward the stars since the others took his orb for fear that he would use it to escape or worse. Ryo stayed in the den, petting __Byakuen__ nervously, trying to keep hopes that Seiji would return soon. Shin and Shu stayed downstairs in the living room and kitchen watching TV. They couldn't just dwell on the idea of Seiji disappearing. _

_The battle may had ended for the remaining night however for the Troopers, it seemed like the real battle had just began.//_

Kayura lie in bed, holding the sleeping form of Touma in a tight embrace. She had woke from the sounds of his screaming and rushed to his side to comfort him. It seemed to have become the ritual for every night since the incident two years ago. The trial had caused pain to the whole Trooper family but seemed to of troubled the archer the most.

She sighed._ 'Of course it troubled him most, Seiji was the brother-in-arms, his confidant, his love. He didn't just lose Seiji but also lost a part of himself,' _she thought silently to herself. It pained her to see her best friend live his life in suffering. And the worst part was he didn't even know why.

_//Two months had gone by since the Troopers woke from their battle. Two months since the disappearance of Date, Seiji._

_During that time, the remaining comrades picked up the small pieces left behind by the blonde. They had given up all hope for him to return. After searching for a month and giving up, Touma faced the Date family by himself, canceled the blonde's registration at the college he attended, sold his small green sports car and did all of the other small tad-bits that needed to be done._

_Touma rarely eat or slept and when he did, he would wake up screaming the blonde's name. Even walking into his and Seiji's apartment became impossible with Touma crying and begging to leave._

_Nausti invited Touma to stay with her again, hoping to bring back some cheer and life to him once more. He compiled however only if Kayura could come as well. And so it was._

_Weeks after Nausti's invitation, Kayura sat in the breakfast nook, jamming to her CD player, tapping and lip singing the song. Looking over at the clock on the over, she grinned. "Its 10:00! Time to wake up little Touma-chan!" she exclaimed._

_The blue haired lady leaped up the stairs, slamming the door open and jumped on the archer's bed. Planting a sloppy kiss to Touma's cheek, she grinned sheepishly. "Time to join the land of the living Touma-chan!"_

_No response._

_"Touma baby, don't ignore me and pretend you're still asleep-Wake up!"_

_Still no response._

_"Touma?" concern for the blue haired man had risen as she checked his breathing a pulse." Normal…uhm…"_

_Leaning it to Touma's forehead, she closed her eyes, connecting to the archer through the mind link. She was surprised to find him them along with another all too familiar person-the first bearer of the heaven's armor-Tenku._

_Touma looked just as surprised. "Kayura-san? What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing Touma? What are you doing here with Tenku?" Kayura replied, suspicious by the two._

_The two blue haired men looked at each other before Touma sighed in defeat, walking over to Kayura. "I can't do it anymore Kayura. I can't live knowing Seiji isn't here…and I won't ever see him again. It kills me not to know exactly where he is…if he's dead or alive, lovely, scared, cold…I can't feel him anymore! The bond we once shared has completely dislodged. I feel so….so empty without him."_

_"Touma-chan that's normal when someone loses some dearly but you got to keep going for Seiji's sake," Kayura stated, walking forward to embrace the archer. "Going into such a deep state of meditation is not what you need to be doing at this moment."_

_Tenku cleared his throat, returning the two to his attention. "Could I have a word with you Lady Kayura before you depart," Tenku asked, stepping away from Touma and toward a small clearing. She followed him, sitting on a small boulder beside a koi pond. "I regret to inform you but Touma has asked to stay here."_

_"Well, I hate to let you know this Tenku but I can't allow that. He belongs with the living Rekka, Suiko, and Kongo. You must understand, having once lived with trials such as this yourself," she stated her point, smiling sadly at the first bearer of Touma's armor._

_The blue haired man nodded. "I have told him that but he won't listen."_

_"Thus he gets his stubbornness from you Blue," Kayura sarcastically said._

_The former warrior rolled his eyes at the comment and nickname. "Anyways, we have talked about this issue and now he has brought to my attention that he will go back only if he could forget EVERYTHING that has happened with the bearer of Kourin."_

_Blue/grey eyes meet midnight blue in utter shock. "That can't happen? It's impossible!"_

_"On the contrary my friend, it is possible. It has happened before over the generations. Rekka, Suiko and Kongo bearers have done it before," Tenku replied, turning to look at Touma." Under the circumstance that I am being put in, I don't have much of a choice but to accept. He will return shortly with no memory of Date, Seiji and the armor of Kourin."_

_"You're allowing this Tenku?! I though you were wiser than this!" anger surged through her veins. "To do that will not just take this horrid memory but also all the good things he remembers of Seiji. Can't you see that?"_

_"I KNOW that and so does he. He has made his choice.," Touma snapped. "It is the only compromise I can make with his stubborn head. The only thing I can do is respect his wishes."_

_Kayura sighed. "Then I have no choice but to accept also." Tenku nodded. "I just so mad at his own foolishness at the moment. I expect more out of him that this."_

_"So did I Lady Kayura…so did I," Tenku agreed, bowing his head. "There is one last thing I must let you know before you leave."_

_What is it?//_

Two years later Seiji was still gone with no trace of him and Touma knew nothing of him or of the armor. Before Touma awoke from his meditation the next day, Nausti and Kayura worked hard to remove all evidence of their once being a fifth Trooper who bore the kanji courtesy, way a loyal friend, and a lover. It was a task they all hated and would later regret but it had to be done for their fear of what might happen if Touma found anything of it.

"_You must throw all things away of Date, Seiji. If Touma sees it in this condition, he could remember the blonde. From there, it could lead to his insanity or worse his own destruction," was Tenku's last warning to Kayura and the Troopers._

Although Touma did not know Seiji, Kayura knew he dreamed of him often. The blue haired archer often talked to her about his dream of a blonde haired man who often fought by his side or just talked to him in solitude. Never did he know the man's name.

Touma shifted, turning to face Kayura, awake. "You're still here?"

"Of course I am. I have to protect you from the boogey man, remember Touma-chan?" Kayura grinned, tweaking his nose. "Did you have another dream?"

He sat up in his bed, staring around his room in the apartment he shared with his former enemy and now best friend. "Yea…Ryo, Shin, Shu and I were in the middle of a battle when all of a sudden they vanished and I was left alone with the enemy. The enemy formed a portal saying I would join him shortly. I tried to run away but I couldn't-my body was moving unwillingly toward the portal. Just then, I was lunge out of the way. The blonde haired warrior came to my rescue, kissed my cheek and told me he loved me no matter what. And then he vanished into the portal. He took my place."

The woman stiffened, realizing who her friend was talking about. "You need to remember Touma that it's just a dream. It didn't happen," She commented, hating the fact that she was lying to her friend. _'Ha! You've been lying to him for two years-why not add more to the plate?'_ She thought bitterly.

In the darkness, Touma nodded, lying back down, inviting her to do the same. They lie there in silence thinking the other was sleeping soundly again.

"Kayura?"

"Uhm…yes Touma."

"There was one more thing that happened."

"What?"

He scouted closer. "In the dream tonight, after he stepped in the portal….well….I watch him go and felt this deep sorrow. I could feel tears sting my eyes and my heard seemed like it was ripping apart. There was only one word that came to my mind…or rather a name."

"-What was it Touma? The name that is?" Kayura closed her eyes, fearing the worst to happen.

"Seiji."

Yea! I finished the first chapter-how exciting. Please review if you want this to continue. I only work if people like the story!


	2. Chapter 1:The Birthday Surprise

**Dreamless Love**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Life the Fay**

Hey everyone! Thanks to one reviewer, Sayuri Makato . I love people that leave me reviews. They make me happy!

Well anyways, before I get to the disclaimer, I just need to tidy up some things. I do use the mind link and thoughts throughout this chapter so they will be recognized like this: '_thoughts_' ::_Mind Link_::. Anyways, Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RW/YST characters what so ever. They are owned by their respected people at Sunrise and somewhere else.

"Alright, Times up! Everyone put your pencils down and I'll collect your test papers," Touma instructed cheerfully for one that despised Mondays. His smile seemed only to brighten hearing the moans and groans of his students. Oh how he loved being a high school teacher.

Grabbing the last of the tests, he plopped them onto his already messy desk, smiling. "Okay guys, the last fifteen minutes are yours. Just don't get too loud or wild. We don't want your colleges getting jealous."

The students did the shouts of 'yes' as they went on discussing their end of the day events happening. The blue haired teacher sat in his comfy computer chair, grading the papers before him with ease. '_Multiple choice is the way to go,_' he thought to himself.

"Sensei Hashiba, why in such a good mood? It's not even the end of the week yet!" One girl asked, twirling her hair innocently.

"Oh Hana, can't you see the blush on his cheeks. He's in love and meeting the girl of his dreams for dinner!" another said loudly.

"Ewe…are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?" a third girl pitched in before the trio began giggling as they began planning for their teacher's future wedding.

"I don't think you need to go that far girls. I'm not meeting a girl tonight. Today just seems like a bright day full of opportunity," Touma replied.

"Ugh…Sensei you really need to stop taking like a philosopher. You're beginning to sound like a fortune cookie," the first girl retorted. The trio began giggling again as they rushed out of the room once the bell rang.

Touma sighed. '_Thank the high heavens my last class is over!_'

::_You could say that again Blue!_:: Shu praised through the mind link, causing the archer to jump. ::_Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to frighten you. Just thought I would remind you that after your archery club meeting our plans to have a snack at that small dinner._::

Touma smiled. ::_Yeah, thanks for reminding me Shu. I nearly forgot._::

::_You mean you DID forget! I know you Touma, you can't remember a thing, so don't start fibbing on me!_::

::_Okay Shu, see you in a little bit.::_

While Touma instructed his students at the archery club, in another realm, a person stood next to the archer unnoticed by anyone, watching with interest and intent. Touma grabbed for his own boy, instructing the students on a technique of his own, slightly touching the other's hand. Sadly for the watcher, he felt it, the tingling sensation that he craved for ever so much.

He missed being by his side-being seen by him. Being known. He always was beside the fascinating blue haired man, hoping that one day he would be able to see him, feel him, hell even think that he was being followed would be relief enough.

In his mind, Touma was his only though either than escape from the hell he had been living in for two years.

The man sighed, brushing the locks of hair from his face, turning from the one person whom he loved that didn't even know he existed. He could see a woman behind him, the woman that had rescued him and cared for him for the past two years.

"What is it, Sachiko?" He asked, assisting her toward a bench to sit on.

Smirking, Sachiko looked knowingly at the man she had become fond of, placing her hand in his. "Its time for you to join the land of the living, Seiji."

Shu grinned, patting the seat next to him. "Sit by me Blue!"

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little excited about my student's shooting. After practice, I was inspired to shoot again myself," Touma apologized, taking his seat next to Shu. He grinned seeing Ryo and Shin also. "What are you guys doing here? Don't have jobs?"

Ryo chuckled at the question and Shin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you remember what today is? It's your birthday!"

"-what?" dumbfounded, the blue haired archer looked at his watch and behold they were right. It was October 10th.

"So what are you going to do tonight Touma? Party like an animal?" Shin grinned, watching his friend blush. "Get dirty in the sheets with Kayura?"

"SHU! Kayura is my friend-not my girlfriend or whore!" Touma argued, turning only redder. He felt his throat getting dry so he began swallowing his milkshake down. "Too be truthful, I really didn't have any plans. Maybe do some programming or grading."

Shin sighed. "You really don't know the meaning of fun do you Touma. It doesn't surprise me much that you don't have any plans. That's why we're having the party here!"

"-what?" yet another dumbfounded moment from Touma.

"**SURPRISE!**" shouted a fairly large crowd of people which included Nausti, Kayura, Anubis, Rajura, Nazza and even Jun, popping paper Mache around the room. Other people included some of his college friends, people he worked with and even some of his neighbors.

"How?" Touma asked, tears sting his eyes in utter happiness.

"Well, we all pitched in to rent the dinner for the night and promised the manger we'd clean up the party material. Being that he's a good friend of Nausti's, he gave us a discount," Ryo answered, grinning like a fool. "Now shut up and smile for the camera.

Hours went by with laughter and joy. Touma believed it to be the best birthday ever but he still felt empty. '_Something is still missing. I just wish I knew what it was._'

The gifts rolled around as Touma was passed gift after gift, never seeming to get a break from unwrapping things. The other three Troopers stood outside of the crowd, watching the youngest of the Troopers fidget in his seat from excitement.

::_You think he's enjoying himself?_:: Shin asked the two other Troopers.

::_Are you kidding me-He loves it! Can't you see his face? He's having a ball!_:: Shu said enthusiastically.

Ryo watched Touma with a bittersweet thought. ::_I wish Seiji could see him now. I know he would have loved seeing this. He always loved seeing Touma at his birthdays-especially surprise birthday parties. The way he blushes just makes him adorable._::

::_Plus, it's kinnda easy making him a surprise birthday party since he always forgets._: Shin chuckled before sobering a bit. ::_I wish Seiji could be here too. Touma wouldn't be so lonely then._:: He looked at the others with sad eyes. "We better get the cake." The trio nodded in agreement as the all vanished into the kitchen.

Seiji watched from afar the party, tears slowly running down his face as he watched Touma's eyes widen, seeing the cake Shin, Ryo and Shu carried in that was decorated with pictures of him over the years.

Touma looked over at Shin. "Oh my gosh Shin, this is incredible! When did you find time to do this with you're busy schedule? I don't think I can eat this. Its just such a masterpiece."

"You know Touma, I didn't make it and light it up for you to just sit and watch the wax melt on it. Just blow the damn candles out Touma and we'll shove it in you're mouth later so that I know I didn't waste my time," Shin joked. "Don't forget your wish though!"

The blonde watched Touma close his eyes and smile. '_I wish I knew what you were thinking koi,_' he thought sadly.

Applause and shouts filled the small dinner when Touma blew out all of the candles with the help of Shu of course. Seiji laughed at that and was surprised when a hand lay on his shoulder. Turning from the happy celebration, he saw Sachiko's face.

"Come on Blondie, the portals open!"

The last of the quest left had left and the guys were finishing cleaning the mess. Although Touma volunteered to help they all said no, making him sit in a booth to look at all of his gifts. The jukebox was being used, music filling in the silence that gathered in when the guest left. Shin hummed to the melody, swaying with the broom. Ryo held the mop to his face, mouthing the words while Shu waltz the room with Nausti. Shaking his head, images of a blonde flashed in his eyes, violet eyes looking at his midnight blue intensely as they danced. '_Whoa! Where did that come from?_' he contemplated, shaking the image away.

He started looking at the cards on the table, reading each one again. Shin went and got him one with fish all over it while Shu decided to get him one of a babe in a swimsuit. Nausti, being the sentimental one got him a very nice one with floral and lovely sayings. Kayura made him a card on the computer. The mashos together bought him a group card. And then he saw one he didn't remember seeing. Under the pile was a light green envelope with his name written with a delicate hand. Carefully he opened it and read it slowly.

_May all your hopes and dreams come true on this truly special day. I'm so happy that you came into my life. You gave me something I would have never found on my own-love. _

_Love Always,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Ryo, are you trying to pull a joke on me?" Touma inquired.

Ryo walked over, taking the card from Touma. "No, the handwritings too nice for Shu. Hey Shin, are you Touma's secret admirer?"

"Let me look?" Shin insisted, taking the card. "The hand writing seems familiar."

"Kayura what are you doing confessing your love to Touma with 'secret admirer?" Shu teased. Seconds later he moaned, rubbing his head from the smack he received upside the head.

"Its not Kayura's handwriting," Shin stated. '_Every time Seiji wrote Touma a card it said 'Secret admirer…but he's dead. Isn't he? It looks just like his handwriting!_'

Over the musical jukebox, outside the six of them heard a scream. Touma's body tensed, rushing to the door as instinct as a warrior rushed to take control. He looked outside, witnessing a multitude of strange looking men coming toward the dinner. Grabbing his orb from his pocket, he acquired his sub-armor. "Guys we have trouble!"

::_We're right behind you Touma!_:: Kayura answer back, slamming one of the men into a lamppost.

The other three came out also garbed in their armor, charging the crowd. Ryo began taking three down at a time. Shin dodged sword coming after him, slamming his trident into the other's gut. Shu rushed to Touma's side, protecting the archer from the close range foes. Touma took to covering everyone else's back with Tenku's bow.

::_Shu don't be worried about me. I'll be fine. Shin and Ryo need you more than I do. You should go help them._:: Touma stated, hitting a solider over the head with his bow.

::_Touma, I've looked around and the load seems to be surrounding you. Now dammit duck!_::

Touma dropped to the ground just in time for Shu to hit another solider whom was aiming for the archer's throat. The blue haired man blushed, grabbing for his throat. ::_Thanks Shu. I owe you one._::

::_Anytime Blue!_::

::_Shu I need you over here!_:: Ryo ordered. Their leader was slowly beginning to lose strength.

Shu exchanged a look with Touma before leaving the younger of the four to defend himself. The archer watched him leave before he rushed toward higher ground. He leaped onto a taller building, aiming at the soldiers on his friends' backs. He became so focused that he never realized that a person was behind him until he felt something hit him in the back of the knees.

'_Shit!_' was Touma's last thought, falling from the roof. He groaned, trying to get back up on his feet but his head was spinning. '_I'm getting too old for this…_' he thought bitterly to himself.

A flash of light from a sword brought him out of his thoughts, pulling his bow in from of him to protect himself. More blades seemed only to come out of no where, pulling Tenku's golden bow away from Touma's shaking hands. He closed his eyes, waiting for the quick pain and death. ::_Goodbye my friends_:: he passed on, waiting for the final blow.

Nothing happened.

::_Am I dead yet?:: _he inquired, opening his eyes slowly.

::_No you're not dead and you weren't even close to it Touma-chan!_:: An unfamiliar voice answered him, surprising the archer.

Looking up from his seated position, he could see a broad sword glinting in the darkness. It seemed to glow like the green armor standing before him. Finding this to be an opportunity, he tried to rise on his own but to no avail. He cried out, feeling an unbearable pain. He felt arms surround him, helping him to rise. Touma looked at the warrior's face for the first time.

The man smiled. "That sure was a pretty bad fall Touma. I think you might of broke something there but don't worry, I'll fix it once this is all over."

"Who? Who are you?" Touma demanded, trying to move away from the man's supporting arms.

"I'm an ally if that helps. My name doesn't matter right now, does it?" the armored man replied. "Touma, can you finish off these troops?"

Touma nodded, taking back his bow from the man's hands, notching a golden arrow. Gathering the rest of his strength, he concentrated on his last blow. "ShinKuHa!" he screamed, releasing the last source of his strength. All went dark as he completely collapsed in the waiting arms of the stranger.

Ryo looked around the empty streets seeing no sign of any more foes or Touma. He knew Touma wasn't in good condition. He could feel the other's pain. The last message from the archer shaken him a bit. ::_Goodbye my friends_::

Shu came behind him, patting his back. "Its okay Ryo. We know Touma wouldn't just run off without us. He still has some left over cake to finish."

Shin sighed, trying to keep his cool. He knew Shu was just trying to keep everyone in good spirits but thinking about food was not helping anything. ::_Shu it isn't time to talk about food._::

Kayura looked at the horizon until she heard Nausti breath. "Oh my god! Touma!" She looked where Nausti ran, seeing a person walking toward them with something in his arms. Her eyes widened at the scene she saw.

"It can't be."

The stranger in green armor came closer. "Hey guys, Touma's in pretty bad shape. He fell off the roof. We need to get him home ASAP."

"No…it can't be," Shin sputtered, staring at the person holding Touma.

"Seiji?"

Okay so that's the end of Chapter 1! Yea-cookies for everyone! Now for the questions!

Where has Seiji been all this time? Who are these new goonies? Is Touma going to recover? How is Touma going to react to Seiji being back now? You want to know the answers-then I guess you'll have to review!

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Dreamless Love**

Chapter 2

By: Life the Fay

Disclaimer: I do not own the YST/RW whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise and other companies.

Touma woke up with sunlight stinging his eyes. He mumbled lividly, pulling the blankets over his face. He jerked slightly and groaned, feeling pain throughout his body. '_Ugh…memo to myself: Keep a better eye on your surroundings. Damn! I had almost forgotten about yesterday too!_' he thought bitterly, trying to hold still. He closed his eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep.

He could hear Kayura in the kitchen singing along with the radio. He smiled, remembering when his friend decided to come and live like a normal human being. At first some customs confused and yes, irritated her, but soon she fell in love with it. She especially loved going to the night clubs and dancing in the large crowds. She also loved just watching old romantic movies with Touma.

He sighed looking over at his night stand where his evil companion, the alarm clock, sat. He squinted to read the bright read digits: 9:04. He rolled back over, closing his eyes. He began thinking about his day yesterday the fight, birthday party, archery practice and…"

"Shit! It's Tuesday and I'm late for WORK!" He exclaimed, pushing the sheets off him. A shot of pain filled his body, causing him to tumble to the ground in pain. '_Damn…that was not a pretty fall._'

"Touma?" Kayura came rushing in, hearing the archer's shouts. She looked around before noticing Touma on the floor, tangled in the sheets. "Touma! What do you think you're doing? You need to rest!" She barked, assisting him back onto the bed. "I called the school earlier today and told them you couldn't come today. I used one of your sick days. Hope you don't mind. I left your plans with the substitute teacher so no worries. All you need to do is relax and heal."

Touma grinned, patting her hand. "Thanks Kayura. I owe you one. I don't think I could handle those kids today with my back killing me." He looked up at her, his eye's looking at her seriously. "Kayura, what happened after I passed out?"

Kayura sat down on the edge of the bed, messing with the blankets. "Well, after you fell off the building and used the last of you're strength; the battle was over for the most part. We couldn't find you…but someone brought you to us. Do you remember the person that helped you Touma?"

Touma shook his head. "No. It's all a blur."

As if on cue, the blonde came into the room. He smiled seeing the two. "Hey Touma-chan. How are you feeling?"

Gasping, Touma pointed at the man. His memories were beginning to click together. "It's….it's you!"

Kayura rolled her eyes. "Touma, don't show your stupidity," She commented, waving her hand for the man to come sit next to her. "Touma, this is Date Seiji. He is an old friend of mine. He, just like you and the other guys, also bears an armor called Kourin. He's came to help us in this battle. He is also the one that healed most of your wounds so, you better thank him."

Touma looked up at the pale violet eyes. Smiling, he extended his hand in a greeting. "Nice to meet you Date Seiji. Thanks for healing me. I don't even want to know what it my pain would have felt like without your healing gifts."

Seiji took Touma's hand hesitantly in his, kissing the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine Touma-chan. And please, just call me Seiji."

Blush crept up into the blue haired mans cheeks, lowering his eyes to the bed spread. "So where are you from Seiji?"

"I'm originally from Sendai but I haven't actually lived there for ten years. For the most part, I lived here for eight years however; I have been in a place I would rather not talk about for the past two years."

Watching the two's small exchange of conversation, Kayura was relieved that Touma didn't collapse at the sight of his lover (or would that be former lover since she knew Touma didn't have a clue about the past). Although she never knew Seiji like she knew Touma, she could tell that the blonde was upset about the choices his love made after his sudden disappearance. Not only did he lose his family, but also his love. She couldn't even imagine losing so much in just two years.

She excused herself to finish Touma's late breakfast. She began thinking over everything that had happen after the battle two years ago. '_The pain all the Troopers faced was unbearable to watch. Going back to the Nether Realm to find some sign or idea to find the blonde seemed impossible. Deciding to live with Touma and to comfort him. Then he had to go to the Date residence...He came home a mess saying they had banished him from ever coming back. Even Satsuki turned her back on him. Damn those Dates! Touma couldn't bear it and he tried to commit suicide. It was after I saved him from that did he decided he didn't want to remember anything about Seiji…why couldn't he just wait for two more years?_'

"Kayura, you might as well skip breakfast and start lunch. Touma fell back asleep," Seiji stated, sitting on a chair next to the bar.

She closed her eyes, banishing the images of blood on the walls and floor of the bathroom. "Good. He needs all the sleep he can get," She replied, leaning on the opposite side the bar from Seiji. "I assume you slept well in the guest room."

"Yes, I did. If I had known that bed was so comfy, I would have moved it into our bedroom two years ago," Seiji answered, folding his arms together onto the counter. He watched Kayura smile mischievously, continuing to wash the dishes in silence. Anymore, he hated the silence. It reminded him of those long enduring years away from his home. He had to break it as he shifted in his seat. "I think I know how it was like when you and the other Mashos where in the Nether Realm under Arago."

Kayura turned to say something when she felt a slight breeze she knew to be all too familiar. She looked at the blonde, then back at the entrance to the kitchen. She grinned. "Well, it's about damn time you three got here. I've been asking for you for twelve hours!"

Anubis shrugged, plopping himself onto a chair. "Well, we're use to your bickering and bidding so we ignored it until we felt an old friend's, presence again. So we decided that we'd follow your request this time and check on little Blondie"

The woman glared at them, stomping her foot. She turned back around, scrubbing the dishes with more vigor than before. Sometimes, she really couldn't stand the men she worked with.

"So Seiji, what makes you think that you know how it was for us under the hands of Arago. By the way, where the hell were you all this time? We have looked for you everywhere in the Nether Realm and there was no trace to be found," Nazza asked, leaning against the door.

Seiji looked down at his hands. He really didn't know what to say to them. He honestly didn't want to talk about it but he knew he had to. '_I can't let New York happen again. If I want peace, I have to let my pain go to people I know that will understand._' "I was not in the Nether Realm, that's why you couldn't find me. I was somewhere else…but I don't know where that place was. I could see everything that took place here in this world but none of you noticed me. I felt completely alone and cold…Oh so very cold. The only time I felt comfort was when I watched all of you, but I always still had a tugging regret that I couldn't be there. I was taunted constantly. They wanted to use the armor to gain some strength in our world. But I wouldn't let them…So I broke the orb."

Silence filled the room as the Mashos looked at one another. They were speechless. Kayura rubbed Seiji's shudder in a caring way, giving the trio a glare that was easily read. '_Well, aren't you going to say something?_'

"By the way, we called the rest of the Troopers. We are having a meeting tonight at your house Kayura. I hope you don't mind," Rajura mentioned, walking into the living room to watch TV.

Kayura spun back around, alarmed by the sudden comment. She turned to Anubis, glowering at him. "What was that Anubis?"

Yami stretched in his chair like a cat, grinning triumphantly at the young woman. "You heard him Kayura-chan; we are having a nice Trooper meeting here at your house. Hope you don't mind."

A plate fell onto the floor with an angry crash." Excuse me, but I do mind! Do you really think I am ready to have ten people in my house Yami? Think again bastard!" Kayura screeched glaring holes into the other who seemed quit at ease for the loud shouts.

"Oh Kayura it's alright. All you have to do is crank up the air condition and everyone will be happy. Okay?" Nazza added.

The woman glanced at the two, opening her mouth to say something but closed it. She huffed, turning back around to grab the broom. She swept in silence, too pissed off to say anything more to the Mashos.

Seiji sighed. "When is it Anubis, this meeting that you planned? I'll have to wake up Touma a little bit early so he can be ready."

"There is no need for him to be there. As a matter of fact, Nazza, will you go do the thing I told you to do," Anubis commented, watching the green hair man leave before starting his explanation. "The meeting we are having consist of issues we cannot confront Touma on just yet. At another time we will share our information with, him but not until we all come to an agreement."

Seiji inquired. "Is this about his memory?"

"Hai, Blondie. That's right," Rajura answered, walking back into the room. "From what I understand about Touma's condition, even an insignificant image or word can trigger the memory and cause serious damage to him mentally and even spiritually. I knew of one Trooper that did the very same thing. He wore the armor of Suiko…and he lost his son in the middle of a battle. He used the same 'magic' that Touma has used. He was fine for awhile until one day he was walking in his gardens and came upon a tree carved with his son's name on it. From there, he went insane. A year later, he committed suicide. So you see Seiji, we only want the best for him. We will know what to do after tonight."

Seiji nodded, looking out of the window, looking forlorn. "For two years I have stood by his side. I have held him when he cried in our bed. Many times he would cry out why there was no one that loved him. It tore my heart to pieces to hear him say such words. Never have I been in such a hell like that. I longed to be beside him, to tell him I loved him so much…and now here I am, but it's not the same. It's practically the same place I left," he banged on the table with his fist, anger being mixed with salty tears. "Dammit Touma, why did you to this to me-to us!"

Kayura tore through the kitchen to wrap her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "I'm sorry Seiji. I'm so very sorry. I tried to stop him but he was so irrational…even to the point of insanity. Seeing that lost look in his eyes…it scared me…I couldn't stop him. If he knew then what he knew now, I bet he would have kept the memories," Kayura coaxed.

The blonde drawled back from Kayura, leaving the room. He had to get away from all the people. He stopped at Touma's room, seeing his blue haired angel sleeping peacefully. Nazza had left earlier. Seiji sat down next to the sleeping warrior, petting his hair lovingly.

"Don't worry Touma-chan; we'll get through this together."

At that comment, Touma sighed in his sleep, curling up closer to the blonde. "Seiji…" he whispered in his sleep.

Seiji smiled, lying down on the bed next to his Touma-chan and slept soundly till noon.

With the help of Nazza and his sleeping herbs, the bearer of Tenku stayed asleep throughout the night during the small meeting.

Shu took a gulped down Dr. Pepper. He, along with everyone else, felt rather uncomfortable and unnerved to see Seiji Date alive after all. None of them could think of what was to come next. "So…what's this all about?"

"Well, we called this meeting to report strange rumors in the Nether Realm of a person that can control the realm of dreams," Rajura reported.

"As Rajura was saying, with the appearance of magic in this realm, we have come to a conclusion that we are dealing with something bigger than we expected," Nazza added.

Shin rested his chin on his hands. "So, there's a new threat here…that's something we already knew from last night. What else?"

"Well, technically he isn't a new threat to you," Anubis commented. "This guy was here two years ago, the day you disappeared Seiji."

Ryo's eyes widened, grasping all the information. "Yume…You came back when Yume returned," Ryo thought out loud, looking over at the blonde. "Where have you been all this time Seiji? Are you our enemy now? I think I speak for all of us when I ask this. Whatever you may know may be crucial to defeat this guy."

Seiji didn't look up; he knew that all of them looked at him now. Did he really need to tell them? Did he have to tell them about the hell hold he had lived in for two years? He mentally smacked himself. '_Of course you do! Just think, you have to protect Touma-chan._' Gaining the courage, he looked up.

"Two years ago when we answered the Warlord's challenge, in the middle of the battle, I woke up, leaving you guys for a brief moment. It became obvious we weren't going to get anywhere sleeping so I went into a deep meditative state and found Touma hallucinating the three of you, while you fought on yards away. Out of instinct, I rushed to his side. I found him to be in a trance of sorts and I couldn't get him out of it…so…so…" he broke off for a moment, trying to grasp some dignity and not to cry in front of so many people.

"It's alright Seiji if you don't want to talk about it. Take your time," Kayura replied, noticing the emotion the blonde tried to hide.

"No, I'm fine Kayura," Seiji assured, clearing his throat. "A warp had formed so I pushed him out of the way and jumped in. I wouldn't let Yume take what he wanted. For months I was held as a prisoner-tortured daily with no way to stop it. I was defenseless. A servant of the Warlord found me and later helped me escape. She goes against everything Yume says. She gave me a home and assistance on how to use power in the dream realm. From then on, I watched the four of you from afar, coming to you in dreams. I missed everyone-especially Touma. I thought everything would be alright once I found a way out, but I have found out that hope wasn't entirely true."

The room was quiet, everyone thinking their own thoughts of the story told. Kayura rose to the occasion to speak. "So I see you were never the one he wanted. He wanted the power of Tenku. But why Tenku? Why doesn't he want Rekka?"

Shu stretched out on the couch. "We have bigger problems than that, remember? Touma doesn't remember any of this. What about him? Do we tell him about this or leave him out? Whoever this is will more than likely try again to get him. What about Seiji? Can he stay here without bring harm to Touma's memory?"

Seven pairs of eyes looked at the warrior of Kongo in shock. Paranoid, he looked at his clothes and rubbed his face. "What?!"

Shin chuckled. "Nothing is wrong, love. We're just surprised to see that you had an actual decent question once in you life."

Shu glared, grabbing Shin by the shoulders, ruffling his hair a bit. "Shut up!"

Kayura sighed. "Shin's right. Those were all good questions, but I think another should answer," Kayura replied, pulling out the small blue marble that held Tenku. "What do you think, my friend?"

The orb glowed lightly before the image of Tenku himself appeared-the splitting image of Touma only with longer hair and darker blue eyes. He sat cross legged on the floor, looking at all the faces. He smiled, when he laid his eyes on Seiji. "Ah…so the heir of Kourin is back. That brings me great happiness to see. Sadly though, I feel it unnecessary to explain the past to Touma because it would only confuse him. Any new information can be explained such as Yume being here and so on. Now the child of Kourin is tricky. I believe it is better that he stays beside my child. Memories will begin to emerge to Touma, but Seiji is now here with him. In time, I believe he will remember everything while staying sane," Tenku counseled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I have one! What kind of welcome did you give Kourin when you saw him?" Nazza asked, smirking at the blush coming unto the ancient man's face.

"That's none of your business Nazza!" Tenku snapped, looking rather flustered and irritated. Looking over to Kayura, he sighed. "Can I go now?"

Kayura nodded welding Tenku's spirit back into the armor sphere. Smiling, she looked at Seiji. "Thank you for answering our questions. I know how tough it must be to speak of your experiences. It's been a long day for you. Go to bed and get some rest," she hinted. Seiji seemed to get the idea and left the room.

Shin looked to Kayura. "So…what do we do now Kayura since you're making all the shots?"

The young woman kept her gaze on her hands where Tenku now laid. "I'm just as confused as all of you. I still feel uncertain about Seiji saying here, yet I also have this conviction that that this is the only one that we can keep Touma safe and perhaps…heal his forgotten wounds," she retorted. "My decision is for Seiji to stay here. Touma will have no issue with it not only that, but it gives him a chance to reacquainted himself with Blondie again. But as for the enemy, if he is really what he says he is, he will return for Tenku. We need to find out why and prepare for battle."

Ryo groaned, pulling the hair away from his face. "Man, Nausti is going to be pissed when I ask her to do some research again."

Kayura chuckled. "Let me assure you that she isn't going to be the only one."

Hours after the meeting was dismissed, Kayura rushed into the kitchen, looking for something precious to her. She groaned, muttering to herself that it had to be somewhere around the apartment. Looking through a small cabinet, she gasped.

"Ah-Ha! I finally found you!" she exclaimed quietly, grasping the small item in her arms tightly. Smiling, she turned around only to find out she was being watched.

"Seiji, you scared me half to death! What are you doing here? You should be resting," she demanded.

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here. What are _you _doing Kayura? Are you not going to say goodbye to Touma?" inquired the blonde, raising one fine eyebrow.

Grumbling, she leaned on the counter. "Yes, I'm leaving, but not for the reasons he'll come up with. The Nether Realm is not well and it's my job to fix it and also to keep danger away from here," She relied, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. "I had no opportunity to go before you came. I feared leaving Touma by himself. Since you here now, I know you can protect him far better than I ever could."

Seiji nodded, not knowing what to comeback with.

"I'll be gone for awhile so…keep Touma-san safe for me-okay?" she pleaded.

"Don't worry Lady Kayura; Touma will be safe with me."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss the blonde on the forehead. "Thank you

Seiji-kun."

Yea! Chapter 2 is now done! I know it's a weird place to end, but it will be okay. So…leave me some reviews please. I like to know my work is appreciated. It keeps this amateur writer going.

What's going on in the Nether Realm? How is this time with Seiji alone going to affect Touma? Why does Yume want the armor of Tenku? Am I ever going to get these two together? Find out in the next installments that should be coming in your way soon. I just need to type them! 


	4. Chapter 3: Déjà Vu

**Dreamless Love**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Life the Fay**

Disclaimar: I do not own the Troopers. The belong to their rightful owner Sunrise and Bandai and whoever else owns them.

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Seiji appeared on Touma's birthday, surprising the Mashos and Troopers. And since that time, the blonde had remained by the blue haired man's side as Seiji had promised Kayura. During these weeks of coping with one another, both had become close.

Classes were over for the remainder of the day. No student's reminded as Touma sat at his desk, trying to conclude grading all of the papers cluttered on his desk. This was one thing he didn't like…the homework he received. Although this one of the worst parts about being a teacher, he just couldn't help but grin. Images of blonde hair and violet eyes kept appearing in his mind. Ever since Seiji had walked into his life mysteriously, he just couldn't help but feel content with life. No longer was he miserable living. Even the students had noticed his lightheartedness as of late.

He felt some what uncomfortable yet at ease to be attractive the blonde. He was for one handsome and also had saved his life. Not only that but he had become a wonderful confidant-especially since Kayura had left days after his birthday to further her knowledge of their newest rival. He could he have a casual conversation but could also pour out his heart and soul without fearing someone reporting that you were a threat to the country or insane.

So distracted with his grading and daydreaming did he not notice the blonde of this thinking standing right in front of him. Seiji didn't want to mess this moment up so je remained silent, taking in the beauty before him. For a moment, it seemed like it was years ago when he would pick Touma up after work. Well…at least for a moment that is.

"Hey, Touma, wanna hand out this weekend-oh! Hey, Seiji!" Shu barged in, alerting Touma of his surroundings and Seiji's presence.

Flabbergasted, Touma moved his eyes from Seiji to Shu slowly. "I-wha? I'm sorry Shu; I didn't get what you said?"

Shu rolled his eyes. "Dang Touma-san, you need to get your ears checked. I said are you doing anything this weekend, cause Shin wanted me to invite you to do something with us."

"Um…I don't think so. Seiji and I don't have any plans. What do you want to do?" Touma asked before stopping Shu. "And don't you dare say swimming or anywhere near a water park. Last time I went with you to one of those places, I nearly drowned!"

"Damn-that's what I _so_ wanted to swim though Touma-san!" Shu exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Well, actually, we haven't made any plans yet but I just thought I'd give you a heads up. I'll call you tonight and see what Shin is cooking up. Now, I'd hate to leave in such a rush but Shin will kill me if I'm late again for my night to cook!"

Touma chuckled. "Alright. See ya Shu!" Watching the warrior of Kongo leave, Touma turned to look at Seiji, smiling, feeling really foolish for his daydreaming just moments ago.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Seiji asked, helping Touma gather his papers to put into his backpack.

'_Home_,' Touma thought. '_Why does it feel like I've heard that same exact word from him before…why does loving him feel like home? WAIT, LOVE? Wow Touma, you're going __**way **__too far with this. You just meet this guy weeks ago. We barely know each other-right? If that's so then…why do I feel like he knows me from the inside-out?_'

"Touma-chan, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Seiji questioned, resting his hand on the other man's shoulder, returning Touma to reality.

The blue haired man blushed, pushing Seiji's hand from his shoulder. The touch sent chills up his spine. He smiled sheepishly at the blonde. "I'm fine Seiji. I just spaced out for a moment. I can't believe it has been only a few weeks since you came and Kayura left. I feel like I have known you for years."

Seiji smiled back, although he could feel a sharp pain. He hated it when Touma made comments like that. '_Dammit Touma…we have know each other for years. I knew you when you started high school. We fought side by side against Arago! Why can't you remember that?_' he thought bitterly, walking out to the car with Touma. Seiji opened the trunk, placing Touma's backpack into it. He winced, hearing the passenger door slam close.

The blonde could see signs of Touma getting frustrated and he took it to be signs of the blue haired man remembering things. Seiji knew he was pushing it with using certain phrases and actions around the blue haired man. He sighed, sitting in the driver's seat. He turned to stare at the other who stared out the window. Touma's reflection showed that he was in deep thought.

"So since it's your weekend, do you want to go out to eat tonight? Maybe even see a movie or something," Seiji asked.

"Yeah…that would be nice," Touma muttered, still lost in thought.

The car grew quiet, as they went through the traffic. Touma sighed, succumbing to his thoughts. "Seiji, do you believe in déjà vu?"

"Nani?" bewildered, Seiji turned to look at Touma's inquiring face.

"You know, déjà vu- remembering something when it has only happened the first time," Touma added.

Seiji turned back to the road. "It depends…the battles I have fought; I remember feeling like I did things a certain way constantly yet it was the first time I had done it. I think most of it had to do with the spirit of Kourin within the armor directing me."

Touma nodded. "What if it didn't have to do with fight? What if it was common everyday things like you driving me to a restaurant, or maybe you saying something to me? Things like that."

The blonde cringed. '_If only it was déjà vu Touma for your sake or my own at," _he thought cynically."No, Touma, I have never dealt with déjà vu in that sense."

"Oh…okay then," Touma whispered. He looked around the decent interior of his car as if he had never looked at it before. His eyes shifted on the blonde. He was truly a sight. Pale skin, violet eyes, blonde hair, tall and muscular-who wouldn't want that in a man? A slight glint of the sun caught his eye, bring his attention to the pale long slender hands. His eyes widened.

"Seiji, are you married?"

If the blonde hadn't been halted ata stop sign already, he would of surely ran into something, ruining Touma's car and maybe paying for the hospital bill for the two of them. So many thoughts ran through his mind but only one intellectual word slipped out of his lips. "Huh?"

"You're wearing a wedding band on your finger. Are you married? Why didn't you tell me this before? Who's the lucky girl that won the head of Date, Seiji?" Touma asked jokingly, trying to hide the stinging pain. '_Why do I feel like my heat is being torn into pieces?_'

The car went dead silent, both rapidly thinking of what to say to the other. Finally after what seemed like perpetually silent, Seiji cleared his throat. The sound seemed to echo throughout the interior of the car, releasing Touma of his thoughts.

"I can't really say I was legally married. We had a ceremony that was a symbol of our eternal love for one another. We just wanted to express it to the people we loved, like other couples do at their weddings only…there were forces that wouldn't allow us to it legally. To us however, it was the real thing. Our love was all that mattered to us."

Touma nodded. "So how long were you two together?"

"Five years we were together…five wonderful years. I had to leave him however for the past two years."

"Why? If you loved him, why didn't you stay by his side?"

Seiji looked over to the blue haired man. He had missed Touma's never ending questionnaires. "I left him not because I didn't love him but because I did. Someone was trying to harm him and I reacted in a way to protect him. From there, I vanished. As far as I am concerned, he believes that I am dead. I don't even know if he still loves me."

"Of course he does!" Touma projected, startling the blonde. "How can he **not** love you still? You risked your own life to save his! And if he thinks you're dead then you need to get on his doorstep and to make him see that you are alive and well!"

Seiji chuckled. "Oh Touma-chan, you are just as reckless as you use to be. Does it not frighten you that the love of my life is another man?"

Touma blinked, a wave of images and sounds floating into his head. '_Touma-chan, where have I heard that name before? Every time he says it, I keep seeing these images…no memories that I feel like I __**should**__ know. They aren't Tenku's…they just can't be. They have to be my own._'

"Touma, are you there?"

"Oh sorry Seiji, I must have spaced out," Touma blushed, looking back out the window. "No, you loving another man does not frighten me. Love I believe is a rare thing to find. Once you love someone and they love you equally the same then you must grasp it whether they are of the opposite or same gender. As long as I am loved by someone and I love them then it doesn't matter to me about anything else."

Seiji smiled sadly. '_That was the same answer you gave me years ago when we were only kids. Its funny how you still have that same opinion._'

Touma shifted in his seat, slightly uneasy of the quiet atmosphere. The blonde's voice seem to have a sad undertone to it while he explained about his past relationship. The archer couldn't help but feel poignant about the love story. '_Maybe it is better to not love then to love at all._'

"Are you ready to eat?" Seiji asked, pulling into the parking space. Touma stared into the violet eyes, still seeing traces of a deep sadness in them. He mentally kicked himself, stepping out of the car, following the blonde inside. '_You baka! When will you learn to just drop the subject?_'

* * *

In the Nether Realm, Kayura paced the basement floor, thinking over the appalling news Yami had reported of days ago. She had thought over every detail to the plan. Stopping where the other three sat, she looked down. "Are you sure of this Anubis? If you are joking then speak now or you may feel my wrath upon you and you will **never** see another millennium."

"This I am sure of Kayura. Yume has blocked all our ways of overriding me. He has taken over the Nether Realm from the inside out," Anubis answered irritably. "Soon he will be able to break the seals we have put on this door. From there, I believe you can imagine on your own."

She cried out in frustration, slamming her fist into the wall, leaving the once undivided stone wall cracked. She shake her hand, leaving a mental note not to hit a stone wall in anger again. "Is there no way to warn the Troopers of this invasion? Can we not warn them until they are at their own doorsteps?"

"I have been trying to reach at least one of them. Yume has found a way to detach our communication with the Troopers. They don't even feel a nudge in the mind-link," Rajura replied, meditating.

"Dammit! I should have known this was a trap!" Kayura yelled, dropping to the floor in frustration. "They barge in here and take us to the dudgeons. They'll torture us until we concede in famine, thirst and in exhaustion. From there they'll take advantage of what we know and use our remaining strength and bodies against the Troopers. Just like Arago did."

The three Mashos looked at each other, and then to the young woman. They feared the same thing she did. Nazza moved to sit next to her, comforting her in her frazzled state. "Kayura, it's alright. We will get out of this before it all is the end."

She snorted, glaring at the green haired man. "Yeah…sure when we're dying we will get to feel the last remains pain while we are ourselves again," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well…that's not exactly how we were thinking of it. How we think more on the lines of a plan that will help us to escape?"

She shot up from leaning on Nazza, no longer dwelling on the miserable life she was seeing before her eyes. There was still hope, or so she thought by the phrase she heard the Doku warrior say. "What are you thinking Nazza? Anything is you can think of to help us or the Troopers is dibs."

The four cornered immortals grew closer together whispering to one another of the plan that Nazza had came up with only seconds ago. With the details in line, Kayura smiled joyfully, looking at the three. "Shit…this might just work after all."

* * *

Touma sat on his bed, feeling lonely and angry at himself. He missed Kayura and her company more than he wanted to admit. He thought it was strange he had yet heard from here while she was in the Nether Realm but decided not to stress about it. '_She's just really busy right now. I just hope she is alright wherever she is._' He persuaded himself over and over again. He was also upset that he had hurt Seiji later on in that evening.

'_But dammit, I still want answers from him!_' he pointed out. '_Everything about him just doesn't seem right. There's something that I'm missing? What is it that I am missing? I know he knows the answer to that question. I just do!_' Thinking about the way to word his thoughts out loud, he stumble next to the guest room where Seiji stayed at, knocking lightly on the wooden doorway.

"Come in Touma," Seiji muffled from inside the room.

Touma complied, sitting on the bed next to the blonde who lay on the bed, reading a kendo magazine. Touma shifted uncomfortably, regretting on coming in. he didn't want to talk anymore but the words came out suddenly to his surprise. "Seiji…I'm sorry for earlier this evening. It's really none of my business about your life. I was just shocked to hear that you had a past relationship. It's not like I have a relationship of my own so I shouldn't criticize you for your choices on yours," he apologized quietly.

He turned his gaze to the blonde who remained reading. The archer sighed, moving over to the window, deciding to observe the city at night rather than Seiji himself. "You see Seiji; lately I have been trying to put this puzzle together inside of me. It seems like the day you came into this house, I have found this empty piece inside of me trying to break out. I have seen things…things that I know are my past but I do not remember…or at least not remember it the way I see it now. There are times when the pieces are so vividly clear and then times when they are covered in fog," he turned his shifted his gaze uneasily, seeing the blonde had closed the magazine.

"For the past two years I have had dreams about a blonde haired man with pale violet eyes that bore a green armor similar to my own. There are times where we have fought together side by side and then times where we would just sit and talk. I have always been intrigued by him. Never did I know who he was until the night before my birthday. We were fighting an evil I had never fought before and he pushed me aside, protecting me from something I knew nothing of. He proclaimed his love for me and then vanished. That night, I don't know how but I knew his name and screamed it out-Seiji."

"And now here you sit in my presense with blonde hair and pale violet eyes bearing an armor of green similar to my own. Lastly, you have the man of my dreams name. Seiji, who are you exactly? Why am I seeing memories that contradict the ones I have known for so long? What is it that I am missing that only you can answer for me or am I just dealing with déjà vu like I had asked this afternoon?"

"No," Seiji interrupted, rendering Touma speechless from his monologue. He stared into the midnight blue eyes he adored dearly. "It is not déjà vu Touma. It is far more complicating than that."

"Than what is it?" frustrated, Touma asked. "I know you but I have **never **met you until two weeks ago other than the dreams I have for the past two years. Doesn't that go with the concept of déjà vu?"

"And again I say it is not that. It is your memory slowly returning to you."

"My memory is fine…it's only confused by your presence."

"Dammit Touma no it is not!" Seiji growled, stopping the blue haired man's debate. Pulling his hair back, he gave up avoiding the truth like he had promised to do. "Two years ago there was a battle in the dream realm. Shin, Shu, Ryo, and you made it out however I was left behind. The enemy originally wanted you for a reason I do not know of, but I wouldn't let them have you. So instead, I took your place unexpectant. I remained in the dream realm and you never knew where I went. Unable to handle the burden you built inside of you for losing me, you found a way to erase everything about me from your memory with the help of Tenku."

Touma inhaled air, seeming to forget to breathe during Seiji's revelation. "Why? Why didn't I know of this?"

"Kayura feared if you were to remember me, something bad would happen however, it seems your subconscious wasn't damaged by the memory erase sine you were able to see me in your dreams."

The room seemed to grow cold, causing Touma to shiver. Seiji grabbed the small throw blanket from the bed, wrapping it around the archer. The other took it willingly, not saying a word.

For what seemed like hours, Touma finally looked up at Seiji. Once focused blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and bewilderment. "So you are telling me that I did know you before, but I forced myself to forget about you? I couldn't handle you being gone and I blamed myself for it."

"Yeah…that's what I seem to get out of it all. I did not know all of this until Kayura told me while you rested the day after your birthday," Seiji confirmed, leaning over to grab Touma's hand. Blue eyes meet violet. "I want to tell you more but like Kayura said before, it may hurt you to remember. I have already told you too much."

"Will you tell me the rest later then-that is when I am able to handle it?" Touma persisted, not wanting this to be the end to his answers.

"Yes, I will tell you later when you can handle it," Seiji stated, smiling.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now you better go to sleep. We have a long weekend ahead of us."

Touma yawned, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…I am feeling a bit tired. Good night Seiji."

"Good night Touma-chan."

* * *

Ryo roamed the foggy grounds, confused by his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was laying in his bed, staring into the pitch blackness of where the ceiling was. He scanned the area, feeling awkward and also relieved that he was the only one around.

"Rekka no Ryo."

Ryo jumped back, standing in a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

Kayura came out of the fog, dressed in the traditional robes of Kaos. Ryo relaxed at the sight of her, bowing in respect.

"Ryo…it is time to wear the Rekka armor and fight once more. Danger is near," She said, her voice echoing around the misty air. Her gaze moved from Ryo to the side of her.

Ryo followed her example, surprised to see Rekka standing before him. Not just he armor but the first bearer in the armor, weapon drawn. He had had dreams with Kayura and Rekka in them, but something from this dream caused him to be anxious of their presence. "Kayura, what's going on?"

The woman smiled, watching Rekka draw his sword, following in suit. She no longer wore the ancient clothing but that of her old clothing when she worked for Arago. "Draw your sword Ryo no Rekka. It is time."

::Guys can you hear me? I need some help here!:: he shouted through the mind link.

Kayura chuckled, disturbing Ryo. Her light soprano laugh held a deeper tone to it. Her shape began to change until a man stood in her place with ebony hair and gold eyes. "I don't believe the Troopers can't help you here. Only you can help yourself," the man commented, grinning defiantly. "Why do you just stand there Rekka no Ryo? Draw your sword and fight."

Ryo looked down, surprised to see a sharpened katana in his hand. He looked up, confused by all the sudden changes happening. '_Well, one thing for sure this isn't a dream. This is a nightmare!_'

* * *

Shu grumbled, rolling over to grab the phone. "This better be good if you dared to call at one in the damn morning."

On the other end, someone muffled a sob. "Shu, is that you? It's Nausti."

"Shit, I'm sorry Nausti. I thought you were some prank caller," Shu apologized, feeling like crap for the greeting he had given her.

Nausti faked a laugh. "That should teach you now shouldn't it?" She sniffed, making Shu realized the seriousness of the call. "I called because I need you two to get to the mansion as fast as you can."

Shin rolled over in the bed, his eyes staring sleepily into Shu's eyes. "Shu, who's on the phone?"

"It's Nausti. She wants us at here house ASAP," Shu answered quietly, still listening to Nausti.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Why this early in the morning?"

Shu scratched his head. "Nausti, Shin wants to know why you want us at your house now."

She paused, making the larger man fear she had hung up the phone. After a few minutes she staggered a tear filled sigh. "Ryo's in trouble."

* * *

Well, Chapter three is now finished. Sorry it took so long. I've been a bit busy with life itself. Plus, a fellow distracted me with starting another story. It took me awhile to refocus back on this one.

So how did you like it? What is Touma remembering exactly? Is Seiji going to telling everything to Touma? Where are Kayura and the Mashos? What's going to happen to them? What is there 'plan' of survival that just might work? What's wrong with Ryo now? Find out in the next edition coming up soon. Remember, give me a review if you want me to continue please!


	5. Chapter 4: Ryo's Slumber

**Dreamless Love**

**Chapter 4**

By: Life the Fay

Disclaimar: I do not own the RW/YST characters. They all are owned by someone else. I do however have power over the original characters in this story.

* * *

Dusk was setting in when all four Troopers arrived at the mansion. Sitting around the tear stricken woman they all tried comforting her the best they could. All of them where surprised by the state their fearless leader was in.

Shin, petted Nasuti's hair lovingly, while he held her to his chest. "Nasuti, what happened?"

She wiped at her tears, her eyes red and swollen from the tears she bore for many hours. "Ryo came over last night. He was rather upset and asked if he could stay here that night. He wanted some company. Of course, I couldn't just say no so we talked. He said that he had been having horrid dreams that were 'warnings of something to come.'"

"So he was having premonitions?" Touma verified, laying his head on the table.

Nasuti nodded. "Sometimes he comes here when he needs to think, but this time, I could feel all of his fear and despair. It unnerved me to see him in such a state of terror. He kept muttering that this would be the last time he would be able to talk to me about something so I listened. It got late and I told him to he could go take a shower and I would fix his room up for the night."

"Did he tell you he loved you?" Shin pursued.

She smiled sadly, wiping another tear. "It was midnight when I heard him cry out. I rushed to his side and found him trembling and moving around in his bed. He was still asleep so I tried to wake him up, but he didn't. I tried everything, but as you have seen, he remains asleep. I let it go until I noticed small marks that looked like cuts and brusies appearing on his body everywhere."

The four men stared around the room at different things, all thinking of what possibly could have caused such a dilemma. It still didn't make any sense.

"Is there anything else Nasuti-chan?" Shu asked.

"He kept mumbling something about 'Yume,'" Nausti whispered, curious when four heads turned to look each other. "What is it?"

They remained silent, talking to one another through the mind link.

:Yume-dream…: Shin whispered through the link.

:So now he's trying to take us down when we're asleep: Shu growled.

:We knew he was going to have to show his face to us sometime: Shin commented, looking over at Touma. :What are we going to do with Touma though? We can't leave him all in the dark if this guy keeps this up.:

Touma turned his head to Seiji. "Is this the person you were talking about yesterday?"

Shin, Shu and Nasuti turned their gaze toward the blonde in shock. Seiji closed his eyes, ignoring their opposing looks. "Hai, Touma. Yume is part of the story I told you about yesterday."

:You did WHAT?: Shu exclaimed. Shin laid his hand on Shu's shoulder, easing the bigger warrior to calm down before he tried to hurt someone or himself.

:Touma isn't stupid. He wanted answers so I gave him a small piece of the truth you feared giving him: Seiji snapped back.

"I did some research after Ryo muttered that man's name," Nasuti commented, trying to bring the tension down. "It turns out that there has been a countless times throughout the Trooper history that Yume appears."

"Nasuti, what does your Grandfather not have in those programs he made?" Shu asked sarcastically.

"Well, he doesn't have the cure for stupid questions," she comebacked.

Touma chuckled. Shu smiled before he noticed that the comment was pointed at him. He frowned, getting up to tickle Nasuti's sides. "Hey! That wasn't nice Suti!"

She giggled, trying to avoid the warrior of Kongo's large hands. "Shu…stop it!" she exclaimed between giggle fits. He stopped at her request, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Anyways, from what I gathered, this spirit has always had an obsession with the bearer of Tenku. I tried to find an explanation why but the information has never been found. He seems to appear every hundred years."

Shin leaned in, thinking over the latest information. "So he wants Touma…but why?" he thought out loud, turning his gaze to the archer. :So two years ago was just a way to trap Touma, but he got the wrong person.:

:And now he's back to get him…: Shu finished. :We'll have to keep an eye on Touma.:

Touma rested his head in his hands, looking over the documents on Nasuti's laptop. "So if Ryo is with this guy, how do we get to him?"

"Touma don't even think about it. If there is a way for us to get there to help Ryo, you are not going," Shu ordered.

Touma glared at his friend. "And why can't I? I think Ryo will need all the help he can get."

"Did you not just hear Nasuti? He wants **YOU** Touma! Ryo is probably another diversion just like two years ago! You are **not** going," Shin shouted, losing his patience , startling the people in the room.

The archer, shifted his stare away, looking back down at the computer. He was pissed off. He was responsible for this mess and he wanted to fix it. He knew he had to fix it yet the others didn't understand. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back.

"Touma, Shin and Shu are right. What we are going into is a trap that Yume made to get to you. You can't go this time," Seiji stated calmly. "I was in his realm for two years. I know his tactics and this is one of them. When he captured me, he waited for the four of you to come and take you for his own but, it didn't happen. He would do just about anything to gain you, Touma. I can't let that happen to you, I have to make you stay here. He has no power here."

Nasuti smiled, patting Touma's hand on the table. "So what are you guys going to do?"

Shin sighed. "We don't have much of a choice right now. We will wait."

* * *

"Well, you're still quick on your toes for one as injured as you," the spirit commented.

Ryo grinned, shifting the sword in his hand. "Thanks. I was trained to never quit in the middle of a battle unless my opponent is dead."

"Too bad you're training will be a waste once I'm done with you," Yume smiled, blocking a swift hit to his neck. "I wonder how Tenku, Suiko, Kongo, and Seiji will feel about that."

"They'll kick your ass if I don't first!" Ryo answered, charging at the man.

Yume dodged, slicing Ryo's back open. "I hope they're better at it then you are. You're finished boy."

Ryo lay on the ground. Pain consumed him to the core. He could hear the footsteps of the man only a few feet away from him. To him, they sounded more like they were yards away from him. He fought to keep his focus. He rolled over unto his back, to look up at the man standing above him. "Then tell me, why do you want the bearer of Tenku so badly?"

"I would love to tell you, but that, my friend, is a secret worth keeping," Yume said, avoiding the answer, lowering his sword for the final blow.

* * *

An hour after Shin, Shu, Seiji and Touma agreed to wait, the house was quiet again. Nasuti went back to her bedroom to sleep after her long weary night up, Shin fell asleep curled up on the couch watching TV, Shu went downstairs to workout only to fall asleep on the futon, Touma lay on his old bed, fighting to stay awake reading and Seiji sat in a lotus position meditating.

The blonde knew the others would join Ryo soon if he didn't concentrate harder to reach complete relaxation. He had to save Ryo before Yume gained control of the armor link and of their fearless leader.

* * *

Ryo saw a bright flash of light before he saw Seiji standing in full armor, striking Yume. The dark haired man dodged the blow at the last second however, not soon enough. Bared on his forehead was a fresh wound from Seiji's sword.

Seiji moved to stand in front of Ryo, still focusing on his moving target. :Ryo, you need to get out of here and wake up: Seiji ordered.

:What about you?" Ryo asked, slowly and painfully getting up.

:Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just wake up now! I'll be right behind you," reassured Seiji, smiling at Ryo.

"Go now!"

Ryo began to feel his body dissolve. He looked toward the blonde, smiling and nodding his head before he walked away from the scene before him. The last thing he saw was Yume clashing swords with Kourin.

He gasped for air, opening his eyes slowly. No longer was he on the battlefield but in his bed. He grunted from the pain he was in however, he didn't see any blood on him. He grinned, rising out of his bed, something he thought only minutes ago he would never do again.

* * *

Shin woke suddenly, feeling a renewed presence in the Trooper link. He shot up, running up the stair and into Ryo's room. There, he saw his ebony haired friend stand next to his bed, stretching. Feeling relieved, he smiled, running to hug his brother-in-arms. "Ryo! I was so afraid that you were dying."

Ryo chuckled. "You don't have to worry anymore. Seiji came and helped me escape the dream realm."

"Seiji?" it was Shu who asked, standing in the doorway. Nasuti stood behind him. "Seiji helped you escape?"

Ryo nodded, walking over to the warrior of Kongo to give him and Nasuti a hug. "Yeah, he did."

* * *

While Shin, Shu, Nasuti and Ryo embraced each other, relieved to see their leader alive, Touma kneeled next to the blonde, shaking him. "Seiji? Seiji! Earth to Seiji!" He exclaimed forcefully. The blonde not responding to his actions worried him.

The blonde exhaled finally after five minutes of not breathing, slowly opening his eyes to meet midnight blue. He smiled, holding the archer's cheek in his hand. "Touma-chan," he whispered, leaning over to kiss the blue haired man soundly.

Touma's eyes went wide, feeling the swordsman's lips on his own. Visions of past memories went through his mind like lightning, terrifying him. He pushed the blonde away, vigorously touching his lips.

"Touma, are you alright?" Seiji wanted to kick himself for letting his guard down. Touma sat there, eyes glazed over. His skin was paler than usual, alerting him that Touma was not okay.

Touma was confused about the memories and the kiss. He felt suddenly cold and hot, figuring out he was breaking into a cold sweat. He grabbed for the blonde as he watched the room spin around him. His vision went black, and he was beginning to feel his eyes growing heavy and hard to keep open. The last thing he heard was Seiji screaming his name.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Sorry it has taken me so long to bring this up. I have been working with Hellfire13 to bring out another story about the troopers. If you like this story so far, you'll like it also. It's under Untitled in my name at the moment. By the third chapter, it will have an actual name. Not only that but my computer died on me…it wouldn't come on at all until yesterday. So…hopefully this 4th chapter was worth the wait. I have noticed I haven't really brought in scenes with just Yume in them so they will be coming out more often. I have just been so focused on getting Touma and Seiji on good terms. The real action is coming soon…I promise!

Oh and sorry its a shorter chapter than the others. I just didn't want to get into too much just yet.

Now on to my favorite part at the end of a chapter: QUESTIONS!

Where are Kayura and the Mashos? Why does Yume want Touma? Are Ryo and Nasuti going to get together in this story? What does Seiji know? What's going to happen to Touma now that he has just been kissed? Found out in the next installment!


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpectant Visitors

**Dreamless Love**

**Chapter 5**

By: Life the Fay

Author Notes: I just want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this story so far. This is the first story that I have actually worked on for a year and hearing from all of you to continue brings me so much encouragement. I just want to thank my reviewers: wlk68, Hellfire, Halo's Darling Strata's Desire, Arrowsphere, Sayuri Makato, narakunohime, t.g., and Lady Date. You guys are the best and I hope you are still enjoying this story so far. I also like to thanks others that are still reading but haven't reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the YST/RW whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise and other companies.

* * *

The Mashos stood around Kayura, weapons drawn out. Their defenses were weakening; they all could feel their enemy tear them apart slowly. They winced in pain as each one was sliced open. They now could hear the orders shouted out by the troops. They were right outside of the door that held them. Overwhelming fear swelled through the three standing, knowing their enemy banged on the doors that protected them now.

"How much longer until they barge in?" Nazza asked, fighting the fatigue that had been eating at him for days now.

"It could be hours or even a day. I don't know. Just hold on," Anubis answered, looking down at the young woman in the middle. She remained still and oblivious to the world around her. "Hopefully she will be finished with what she is doing soon."

Rajura nodded. "I hope so as well," he muttered, looking around the room for the hundredth time. "Next time I am picking the room to get stuck in."

Nazza chuckled nervously. "Be sure that it has some way of escape other than the main entrance."

The short discussion was disrupted by the sound of someone taking their first breathing awhile. The trio looked down, finding Kayura alert, slumped on the ground trying to regain her breath. They knelt beside her, assisting her any way they could.

"How did it go Kayura?"

She turned her head toward the direction of the voice. Her vision was slightly blurry and she could barely make out the blurry green hair. She smiled faintly, letting herself be assistated by Rajura. "The plan worked. I found the spirit that would be more than willing to help the Troopers. In order for it to have a body, I gave it Oni."

The four smiled, relieved that the planned was successful. No matter what happened now, they had a hope and peace that the Troopers would be able to protect the world.

Rajura sighed. "Well in that case we have no reason to sit here and wait. Now is the time to attack while we have some strength left."

Anubis agreed. He looked to Kayura, concerned. "Are you up to it Lady Kayura?"

The woman looked up at the three Mashos. She was regaining her normal body functions rapidly. Nodding in agreement, she grasped her staff from the ground, "No matter what happens Mashos, I am proud to call you my friends. It has been an honor to fight along side all of you."

The four warriors took a moment to stay lighthearted before opening the doors and taking down anyone that stood in their way of freedom.

* * *

It had been one crazy morning for any person however for Nasuti; it was almost a normal morning. She was use to the abnormal happenings in her household. Since the Troopers had left her house and began living their own lives, she had slightly missed the unusual they brought into her home. Having to survive a morning where she nearly lost Ryo in a dream and then Touma passing out from a memory lapse made the stress unbearable. So she decided to take a jog, relieving the tension. As she listened to the music on her MP3 player, she went over everything that had happen for the past couple of weeks.

'_Touma's Birthday, Seiji returns with this enemy called Yumi…Kayura leaves with the Mashos, but doesn't keep in touch with any of the guys. Ryo gets trapped in a dream about Kayura who morphs in a guy…and then this enemy wants Touma. Honestly, none of this makes sense._' She thought, realizing that while she was stuck in her thoughts, her jog became a sprint. She stopped, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. '_I guess this is really beginning to bother me. I have always been able to help the guys. Why can't I find the answers to this riddle now?_'

She paused, heard feet crunching leaves with each step. Glancing behind the tree, she quickly turned away. There beyond the trees was a man, walking towards her. She huddled beside the tree, trying to stay hidden while she considered of ways to get away quick without resulting in hurting someone. Her curiosity killed her though as to whom the person was. Stepping out from her protective tree, she crouched down into a defensive position. "Who are you?"

The man seemed to ignore her, keeping to himself as he stepped over a small bush. In a matter of a minute he stood face to face with Nasuti, grinning from amusement at the woman. "Well, I assume one of the Troopers taught you how to defend yourself Nasuti. Ryo, I assume…he needs to teach you pick fights now."

Dumbfounded, Nasuti lowered her guard. "It can't be you…can it?"

The man looked at himself, as if surprised to see himself in a solid form. "I guess it is me…I hope I don't look as bad as you're making me feel like. I have to look somewhat presentable for the Troopers after all."

* * *

Seiji sighed, pulling his hair back from his face. "Look, I know it was stupid of me to think Touma remembered me and our relationship and to just kiss him like that. I know that and I'm sorry. I just…was caught off guard for a second."

"That is not an excuse Seiji! For all you know, Touma can seriously be hurt from your little action. He could be worse off than when he found out he lost you completely! How the hell are we going to explain this one in his delicate state? 'Oh Touma you went and decided to forget your lover and now he's back?' I bet he would _love _that," Ryo spat, hitting his fist in the wall.

Shin bit his lip. "Ryo calm down, it was merely an accident and Touma is fine, so cut Seiji some slack. If anything, Seiji has had it rougher than any of us. While we have had our comforts, Seiji has gone through hell and back again for two years and then he comes out to find out his only hope and the love of his life decided to forget him. If I was in his place, I don't know what I would do with myself," Shin coaxed, seating himself on the couch next to Shu, who had wrapped his arm around him. He smiled, massaging his temples. He had just mind melded with the archer and had found out no damage had happen. Touma's memories were beginning to heal even, Seiji appearing in a few of them.

Shu nodded in agreement. "From what I understand, Touma had already began to figure out old Blondie here isn't just some random person from the street he meet a couple of weeks ago. He was just getting it messed up with déjà vu and Seiji corrected him. There is nothing wrong with that."

Ryo grumbled, plotting himself in the recliner. "Okay, fine. I'll let this one go for now as long as Touma is alright. That is what is important. So what now?"

Shin flinched, getting up from his seat abruptly. He stared off into the hallway. "Look presentable, Nasuti brought company with her."

The other three stood up, following the auburn haired man, afraid that he may had lost his mind scavenging through Touma's brain. Just as they came into the foyer, Nasuti greeted Shin as she took of her running shoes. Beside her was a tall man. They all stared in sheer skepticism. It couldn't be?

The man smiled, bowing his head. "Hello Troopers. It has been a long time since I seen all of you. You all have grown up over the past seven some years. You actually look like men now instead of little boys."

Shu blinked. :Dude, is he a zombie or something from my imagination.:

:No, I can see him too…and zombies don't exist as far as I'm concerned: Ryo replied, taking the man's jacket.

Shin was the first to snap out of the shock, smiling nervously. "Umm…I guess I should make some more coffee. Do you drink coffee, Shuten?"

Shuten straightened out his sleeve. "Tea would be wonderful Suiko if you don't mind."

* * *

Touma woke up swiftly, panting for breath. His head pounded as if someone had banged it against the wall a dozen of times while he had slept. He looked around his old room, surprised no one was around to check on him. Remembering the kiss and his last conversation with Seiji, he pushed the blankets off of him. He was determined more than ever to find the truth that was locked away from him. He had an idea the guys would hide all evidence in a place they would least expect him to look. '_The attic!_'

He crept into the hallway, attentive where everyone was. He didn't want to be caught trying to find his evidence. He could hear the guys downstairs, Shin and Shu trying to calm Ryo down as the leader yelled at Seiji. Touma winced, feeling guilty that the blonde had to endure Rekka's wrath because of him.

Pulling the small cord in the ceiling, he brought down a small staircase. He slowly walked up them, attempting to make no sound. He looked around the cramped room filled with boxes and boxes of clothes, holiday ornaments and things they all had left behind years ago. Maneuvering around the room, he noticed a box duct taped around plenty of times too many. '_Bingo!_'

Grapping the large, light weighted box, he skillfully ripped it open. Being an expert from all the presents Shu had given him over the years, it only took a matter of seconds. Opening the box was like finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow fro the blue haired man. Inside was load of pictures, each with the blonde.

"Jackpot," He whispered to know one in particular, digging more into the box. All the photos ranged from the battles with Arago, graduation and even some he assumed were no older than two years old. '_But I feel like I only have met him just weeks ago…what did I do to make myself believe Seiji just came into existence?_'

Getting own to the bottom of the box, he found a small photo album and journals-HIS journals. He grabbed the album and stack of journals, laying them in his lap. Opening the photo album first, he glanced at each page, knowing he had found his answers and had gained even more questions.

* * *

Seiji felt when Touma woke up, and when he escaped from his room. Although he was more than ready to rush to the archer's side, he remained still. Touma wanted space at the moment and also, Shuten was back from the dead. Whatever the man had to say had to be important. He noticed he wasn't the only one having difficulty going after Touma.

"Are we just going to let him be?" Shu asked.

"I would advice that. He needs to learn the truth on his own. He knows his limits and he also knows you all are here when he needs answers," Shuten counseled, sipping his tea slowly.

Nasuti moved to sit next to Ryo. "Shuten, what are you doing here? We all thought you had died…and now you are here, alive."

"You are correct Nasuti, I have been dead these past years. Its just I have been called up to arms again. Kayura sent me in her place, giving me Oni in order to stand before you as a mortal," Shuten explained. "It seems like the Mashos were ambushed in the Nether Realm and are now trapped there. They didn't think they would get to you all in time to warn you of Yume's powers. So they sent me in their place."

"So that's why we haven't heard from the Mashos," Shin muttered out loud.

Shu shifted in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. "So Yume is after the Nether Realm now. What is that going to do?"

"Once Yume controls the Nether Realm, he won't have to just come after all of you in the dream realm. He will have armies that can attack here, hurting you physically," Shuten answered.

"There's one thing that I don't understand about this guy," Ryo stated. "Yume never has appeared physically. Every time one of us has seen him, it has been in a dream. I know he is real, but it doesn't make sense. Why does he try to harm us when it doesn't hurt our flesh? Why has he never appeared in person? Why is he after Touma?"

"Wonderful questions Ryo. As you all should know, Yume is very much like Rajura. He has always been good at illusions and he uses them to his advantage. Unlike your other enemies, Yume is a spirit and thus he can only hurt you spiritually."

"What about the cuts I found on Ryo?" Nasuti mentioned.

"Yume was using illusions. He can use them in the physical world and in the dream world. After all, he was human once. He does have a connection to this realm. He probably wanted you to see that Ryo was in a battle so you could alert the Troopers and perhaps attack Tenku," Shuten explained. "Yume has never appeared in a physical state because he was banished from it centuries ago. I don't know the story well, but I do know it has something to do with Tenku."

Seiji looked up at the mention of Yume and Tenku. "I know it. My friend from the dream realm, Sachiko, told me a little about it."

"Tell us about it Seiji. Obviously my grandfather didn't know about it and Shuten doesn't know it well either. Perhaps it might explain why he's after Touma," Nasuti said.

"From what I remember, Tenku and Yume were once friends. They grew up in the same village but one day Tenku left. Years went by and the village was invaded. Many were killed and others were taken as prisoners. Because of his gifts, Yume was spared as long as he worked for the Master. He accepted. It wasn't but a couple of months that he stood face to face with Tenku as enemies. Tenku forever sealed him from the physical world. Ever since then, Yume has hated Tenku and has haunted his family since. He believes Tenku has that key…and he wants it badly," Seiji enlightened the group.

"So, this Yume is after a key," Shu observed. "So he can invade this world and do what with it?"

"I don't know that much, but I sure as hell don't want to find out about it. I wanted to finish him off before he even saw the key," Shuten indicated. "I believe once he has gained power to invade this realm, there will be no stopping him."

Ryo shifted in his seat nervously. "Heh…so we have to attack now. We aren't even ready for this."

"Have faith Ryo. I will help you with all that I can before we strike," Shuten assured, resting his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"This is all wonderful but, when are we going to tell Touma? So far he has been left out of everything. Sooner or later he will have to come into this fight. After all, this is more of his fight than any of ours," Shin declared.

"That isn't my job to say. That is something the three of you will have to figure out on your own." Shuten retorted. "Once you tell him one piece though, you will have to tell him everything. Are you ready to do that?"

Shu, Shin, Seiji and Ryo glanced at each other, seeking out the answer to that question. Could they really tell everything to their beloved friend that couldn't even handle a kiss at this point of time?

* * *

Touma groaned, massaging his temples. He had a massive headache from the revelations he had uncovered in the attic of Nasuti's house. What he had thought over the past two years was proved wrong with endless pictures and his own journals. Closing his eyes, he was thankful he was home now. All he had to do now was to get rid of this headache.

Warm hands rested on his shoulders, kneading his tense shoulders. Touma opened his eyes sleepily. Violet eyes stared right back at him. "Hmmm…you are really good at this."

"You should go to bed Touma. You have had a long weekend. Plus, you have work tomorrow," Seiji whispered, lifting the archer up in his arms.

Touma groaned. "Honestly Seiji, I'm a big boy now and I can walk myself to my room."

"Yes, I know that quit well however, it doesn't hurt to get help once in awhile," the blonde teased, depositing the blue haired man onto his bed. Pulling the blankets up, he tucked Touma in. "Now you stop fussing and get some sleep."

Touma rolled his eyes. "Okay mom."

Seiji smacked his hand, chuckling at the startled yelp from the archer. "Brat," he muttered, starting to walk toward the door. "Good night Touma-chan." Just before he was arms reach though, he felt a hand grab for his. He turned around, confused by the reaction. He looked at the midnight blue eyes that pleaded for something. "What is it Touma?"

The archer sighed. "Seiji, I'm sorry."

Bewildered, Seiji decided he should stay and sit on the bed next to his former lover. "Sorry? What is there to be sorry for Touma-chan?"

"I found the pictures of us together Seiji. We weren't just close friends but…lovers. I wasn't ready to believe it until I found my old journals. They told me everything. I also found this," he held out his hand where a silver ring was shinning on his ring finger. "Inside it says Touma and Seiji forever, but that didn't happen that way. Once I lost you, I decided to do the stupidest thing-forget you. I should have held on to your memory…for that, I'm sorry."

Seiji took Touma's hand into his. He couldn't take it seeing his blue haired angel in pain. "Touma, you don't need to worry about this. It's all in the past. It's not going to help anything now. All you need to do now is start regaining your memory."

Touma sighed. "I guess you're right. But Seiji…I do have a request."

Seiji smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you sleep here with me tonight?"

Seiji hesitated for a moment, staring at the beautiful midnight blue eyes. Although he was more than willing to comply, he was afraid it could harm the man he loved. '_You have already caused trouble by kissing him today. You shouldn't even think of doing something else_.' He turned his gaze away from the mesmerizing eyes only to be caught by surprise. On the small nightstand was a small silver frame with a picture of Touma and the blonde on their 'wedding' day.

Touma bite his lip, afraid the blonde would say no. He looked down at his hands, moving the small band around his finger nervously. Before leaving the mansion, he had collected all the photos in the box he had found and scattered them around the mansion and also took many of them home. No longer was he going to live with the lies he had lived with for the past two years and neither were the people that he loved so much. He was ready to continue with his life and start over with Seiji. Touma yelped when the bed shifted under him. So entranced with his thoughts, he never heard Seiji's agreement. He blushed, sinking into the blankets to hide his red cheeks.

Seiji chuckled at the archer's reaction, adjusting his pillow. "Goodnight Touma-chan," he whispered, turning off the lamp next to the bed. He was surprised to feel a body cuddle next to his own. He wrapped an arm securely around Touma, feeling a hand lace into his. For the first time in a long time, he welcomed the darkness knowing there was something to hold onto in it.

"Goodnight Seiji."

* * *

Yume stood on the roof of the tall building, observing the wide view of the Nether Realm. Since Kayura had been in charge, the scenery had improved greatly, taking the spirit off guard. Soon he would control all of it. '_But it is not enough still_,' he thought bitterly. His main objective was still to get his revenge on Tenku for throwing him away into the dream realm. Never would he forget that. Once he had his freedom, he would get everything he wanted.

"This time Tenku, it will be I who will be at the top," Yume vowed, lost in his memories that only filled him with further resentment.

**To be continued…**

So…I would like to announce that I am now a graduate! Yay! I finally am out of high school! Just a random thought that has made me really proud. I wanted to get this chapter out before I did graduate but…it didn't happen. Sorry.

So I hope this chapter was a bit interesting. The next chapter is when all my action will start. So onto the questions: What is the history between Tenku and Yumi? What is the key? Where is the key? How is Seiji going to handle all the limits he has with Touma? How is Touma going to get his memory back? What can Shuten do? What happened to Kayura and the Mashos?

Find that all out in the next chapters! Please review! It makes me happy!


	7. Chapter 6: The Past and the Future

"From what I remember, Tenku and Yume were once friends

Dreamless Love

Chapter 6

By: Life the Fay

Disclaimer: I do not own the YST/RW characters whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise Bandai and whoever else owns them.

* * *

Evening was setting in fast in the small village. On the outskirts sat a young boy no more than eleven. He leaned against a willow tree, gazing down at the water that reflected the blood red sky. Although he was young, taking a glance at the boy, you wouldn't be able to see the innocence that should have been there. His eyes alone would prove that he had seen more than an eleven year old should ever see. The village considered him wise and extremely gifted and had taught him much about weaponry, magic and other knowledgeable things.

The boy sighed, looking down at the grass he played with in his hands. To his left rested a carved bow and arrows, the set finely crafted for a master archer. To his right laid a small brown bag, full with supplies he would need. He was waiting for someone, and his patience was draining away from him quickly. "Damn boy, where the hell is he," he muttered, throwing the grass to the other side of him.

Just as he muttered those words, another boy came into his view. His hair was braided in the back; lose ebony strands falling on his small shoulders. His golden eyes intensely stared at him. Smiling sheepishly, he tried to regain his breath. "Sorry I'm late Tenku, I was just having so much fun at the festival that I didn't notice you had left. What is wrong my friend?"

The boy Tenku looked up at his younger friend. His eyes were solemn. "I can no longer stay here Yume. I cannot live here in the safety of this town. It doesn't suit me anymore."

Yume gasped, plopping himself down to sit next to the blue haired boy. He had noticed his friend was becoming distant-especially with the villagers. "What? But-but you promised to teach me archery before you left. Can't you stay a little bit longer?"

Tenku smiled sadly. "I have taught you much my friend. Your problem is you believe in strength alone. You will not allow yourself to have faith in other elements to assist you," he advised, looking away from the ebony haired child, looking back at the pond. "I have nothing to give to this village. My destiny no longer lives here…I have to find it Yume. I have to find my own destiny."

Yume sighed, turning to look at the sun setting. "Alright Tenku, I understand. I have known for sometime this was going to happen. But you have to promise me something before you go. One, that we will still be best friends and two, you will come visit often and to help me with my archery."

Tenku grinned, hugging his best friend. "Of course Yume, I promise."

Tenku left in the night, smiling has he left his younger friend. Yume waved him goodbye, watching as his friend vanished in the dark meadow.

--

Years had gone by and rumor had spread through the small village that their once gifted child, Hashiba Tenku was a criminal, stealing from the Emperor himself and murdering the many who stood in his way. The villagers were surprised by the news that their wonderful child had become evil in their sight. They had later on turned their backs on their child, disowning him from the village. One boy though did not, always excited to see his friend return with stories of dodging bounty hunters and escaping from prisons across the country.

Yume waited beyond the village borders, looking around periodically to make sure no one else had followed him out of the village. He waited for his friend patiently, hoping he would appear soon from his long trip.

It had been three years since Yume had seen his old friend, Tenku. From what he understood from the archer's letter that he received months ago, he had been running away from a ruthless bounty hunter. The man had caught up to him finally and had put him in prison. The day of his execution, he had escaped victoriously. Tenku's reputation rose to even higher than. He was known more than any other criminal throughout Japan.

A noise in the bushes alerted Yume. He stood ready, prepared to strike any who dared to intrude. A chuckle was the only response from the bushes.

"Now Yume, surely you wouldn't hurt a dear friend to you, would you?" a voice said in the bushes. The owner to the voice stood up, brushing his tunic lightly, removing the leaves.

Yume sighed, grinning. "You never know Tenku when someone is going to come from the bushes to kill you," he replied, embracing his friend. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Oh and look, I even brought you a gift," Tenku answered back, handing the teen a small box.

Yume opened it quickly, gasping. Inside was an earring made of pearl. He removed his small stud from his ear, replacing it with the pearl. "Tenku, it's gorgeous."

Tenku shrugged. "Oh…I hope it is. It took me a while to find one as nice as that one. And then the security to get it was horrible."

Yume's eyes widened. "You mean you stole it!"

The blue haired man chuckled. "Oh no Yume, I paid that one with my own honest money. I wouldn't buy something special for you with my blood money."

The ebony haired man relaxed a little, sitting down on the ground. Tenku followed suit. The two remained quiet for a time, happy to be amongst each other in peace.

Yume cleared his throat, bringing the archer to his attention. "I will be fifteen this summer."

"I know," Tenku responded, staring up at the sky. It was night now and the stars showed brightly. "I understand the village still has a ceremony for young boys coming into manhood."

"Hay, they do," Yume answered, fidgeting slightly. "Perhaps I can join you in your adventures now, eh?"

Tenku smiled, looking into the golden eyes. "I had a feeling you would be asking that of me soon. I was thinking about not coming because of it, but I knew I had to see you. I made a promise to come visit you…I always keep my promises-especially yours."

Yume snorted. "If you mean visiting me only four times in eight years keeps your promise," he stated bitterly. He smiled. "I could be of great assistance to you Tenku. The villagers have taught me much about magic and weaponry like they did for you years ago. They thought I was just as talented as you after you left. I could use my skills to assist you! I could fight with a sword while you fight with your bow. We would be invincible!"

"And vulnerable," Tenku barked back. "I would have another person to take care of. I will not do that Yume. You belong here."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Some people are farmers, others are warriors. Some people sail the ravaging seas while others remain on the ground. Some people can stay in one place for centuries while others must wander the lands alone. I am a wanderer Yume, and you don't deserve that kind of lifestyle. You deserve more than that," Tenku explained, pointing to the lightened village. "Those people need you there Yume. You are their protector, their hope. Without you, they would be vulnerable."

"I don't belong with them. I belong with you Tenku! Don't you get it? I love you," Yume blurted, glaring at his friend. "I have loved you since you left. Please don't leave me now that I have you. Let me join you."

Tenku remained silent, standing up. He picked up his bow and small bag, strapping them back on his tunic. "You do not love me…not in the way you think my friend."

"You don't know that-"

"Oh but I do," Tenku interrupted, defiantly staring at the ebony haired man. "After all, how can you love a shell? How can you love something you can't see, feel, and hear? How can you love something that can't love you back? I will only drain your life if you give me your affections Yume."

The blue haired archer looked up at the sky. "I must go now. I still yet have much to do."

And again, Yume watched the archer leave him in the darkness. It was the same as it had been the past five other times he saw Tenku leave yet this time it was also different. As the blue haired man left in the darkness, so did his own hope. As it vanished, another feeling formed inside of him-betrayal.

The winter was bitter and brought illness to the small village. Yume remained strong though, protecting the village he had been raised in halfheartedly. The other part of him wanted something else.

And then one day it happened. The village was invaded by four strong generals wearing unusual armor. "Join our ranks and live forever. Never will you have to feel sickness, pain, or poverty again. You will be free and live a content life. All you have to do is surrender."

Many of the villagers agreed to the deal, taken away to an unknown place while others refused, killed at the spot of the decline. Yume surrendered. His gifts had impressed the master, Aragon, so well that he decided to use him to destroy his sworn enemies, the Samurai Troopers.

After many years of training under the eye of Rajura, master of illusion, he was finally given the opportunity to use his skill against his enemies. Agreeing to the assignment, Yume began to research his enemies. He wanted to laugh. These enemies were merely common pest compared to his expertise. The Samurai Troopers were five men who lead armies against Arago-five brainless men with a history that showed their ignorance.

The leader of the five, known as Rekka, was known for his fighting skill with twin katanas. He had already taken down many who were classified as skilled warriors. Rekka was also a traitor to his own family, the famous Sanada ninja clan. It was said that he had become well established in fire lore, and was able to control it with ease. It was against the Sanada clan's beliefs to use magic so they banished him.

Next was the emperor's personal general, Kourin. He was once known throughout the land as a ruthless bounty hunter. The general now brought the armies of the emperor against Arago. Yume remembered that Kourin was one of the bounty hunters that were after Tenku, but he believed the hunter never found his friend. He had avoided him with the simplicity only Tenku could have.

Then there was Kongo, an immigrant from China that was the leader of the Rei Faun clan near Yokohama. Kongo was more commonly known as the Grandfather. Unlike other's that had been in his position before him, he was far younger. This small store owner and father lead the common folk to arms against Arago.

Suiko, the runaway duke from the southern end of Japan was the next leader. He was now a naval general, leading the emperor's navy against the dark warlord. Like Rekka, he was known for his elemental lore of water.

Lastly came one with no name, only called the "Shadow," because he was always in the General Kourin's shadow. Shadow always wore a dark cloak that hid his face. Never did he speak or show his face except to the other four Samurai Troopers. He was skilled in the long bow. He was cunning and quiet. People told stories that the Shadow was once a thief and murder that had changed his ways after meeting Kourin. Out of all of them, Yume feared him the most.

"Your task is simple Yume," Rajura, Yume's mentor explained. "I want you to go into their camp, find all the information you can. After you have succeeded at that, report back to me. Then, you can use your 'magic' and destroy their leaders."

The full moon was overhead the camp. Yume walked the camp now, dressed as the soldiers were. He had been there for weeks now, reporting everything he could to his mentor. Using his magic, he had made the soldiers standing guard rest peacefully in their dreams. He now neared General Kourin's small lighten tent. He held his sword to his side.

"Halt sir and drop your weapon!" A person ordered from behind him. Yume stopped; surprised that someone was behind him. '_Damn, I thought I had everybody_,' he thought, turning toward the voice.

Shadow stood there, arrow notched and ready to strike. "Who are you and state your cause for being here sir!"

"My name is Yume. I'm just a lowly solider that is just wanting to ask the General a question."

Shadow lowered his bow, walking over to Yume swiftly. "Any question you have for General Kourin can wait until morning however; I may be able to answer it for him. What is the question?"

Yume looked down at his boots, fidgeting. "When do we plan to attack the enemy?"

The man's hood lifted up toward the sky. "That is business only the Generals should know. Do not concern yourself with it. Once we are ready to move, we will tell you and the other soldiers," he answered. "Now young Yume, you should sleep now."

The cloaked man began to walk toward Kourin's tent. Yume sighed, walking away. He turned to catch a glimpse of the Shadow, removing his hood. He gasped, catching the archer's attention. The moonlight make showed over the archer, exposing pale smooth skin, brilliant blue eyes that reflected the night sky and blue hair the blew lightly in the wind. Yume could recognize the person from anywhere. He was the person that roamed his thoughts and dreams. "Tenku!"

Tenku smiled slightly. "Well, hello Yume. It's nice to see you again. How long has it been-four years?"

"I thought you had died finally for your transgressions against others?"

The archer grinned, pulling the lose strands of hair away from his face. "Well, I almost did. I was in prison for several weeks, waiting for the day that I would die, however a man came to me and gave me a second chance. I took it and since then, I have been working side by side with my savior. I have decided to change my ways for him."

Yume frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm in love. My heart is no longer cold and empty…he has melted the ice that was there for years. He has given me a reason to wake up day by day either than to destroy lives around me," Tenku whispered, his eyes distant. He refocused on Yume. "What about you? What are you doing here? I haven't noticed you in this camp until tonight."

"I umm…I have come to join. My village was demolished by the evil emperor. Either everyone joined his ranks or died. I was able to escape from his grasp," Yume lied.

Tenku gasped. "So it has been destroyed. I was hoping he wouldn't touch that small village," he remained silent for a moment. "How did you escape?"

"During a battle, I escaped without any of the warlords knowing."

The blue haired man nodded, looking away from Yume. He seemed to be elsewhere. His bow remained in his hand and an arrow was still in his fingertips. "Fascinating."

Yume yawned. "I need to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, right?"

Tenku sighed. "More than likely not. I keep my distance from the other soldiers. I like to observe them from a distance," he answered, turning his back from the ebony haired man. "Get some sleep Yume. Perhaps we will speak again."

--

It was early dawn and the small meadow already smelled of blood. A battle was upon the Samurai Troopers and their fellow soldiers. Metal clashed against metal. They were growing weary already from the night before.

Rajura sat on his horse away from the battle, Yume was beside him. He smiled ruthlessly, watching the scenery. "You did well, Yume. Let us finish them off now." They rode together down the hill. Yume was surprised when an arrow pierced him, causing him to fall of his horse. He cringed at the pain in his shoulder. The arrow was gold colored.

He lifted his eyes to see across the field. Standing there with his golden bow was Tenku, looking rather weary and infuriated. He walked with a limp slowly toward the Yume. A cut from a sword ran across his cheek, dried blood on his tunic. His blue eyes were focused completely on his younger friend. "Yume, I cannot allow you to go any farther. You are better than this. I know you are. You will not come any closer to bringing harm on my friends or Kourin."

"Kourin? Isn't that the emperor's personal general?"

Tenku nodded. "He also showed me my wrongs that I placed on countless of people's lives. He gave me a second chance to live."

Yume stood up on shaky legs, grasping his sword. "And what are you doing Tenku? Are you going to show me my wrong doings? It's too late for that my friend. I wouldn't take your advice after the way you treated me the last time I saw you four years ago."

Tenku sighed. "I know you wouldn't. You won't give me another choice Yume," he said, lifting his bow. Before he could blink, Yume was shot with another heavenly arrow. Golden ribbons wrapped around his body, tying him down.

"What is this Tenku?" he spat out.

"Yume I banish you from this world with the powers granted to me by the heavens. Your heart has grown cold. I will not allow you to harm another being so long as I live and my legacy continues on."

The golden ribbons wrapped around his body began to dissolve his body. He gasped; surprised that he was slowly vanishing into the ribbon. He raised his golden eyes to glare at is present enemy he once called friend. "Damn you Tenku! I will find a way out of this and when I do, I will destroy you and your legacy. This is my promise to you!"

Tenku observed despondently until there was nothing left but a golden ribbon and a small yellow bead with an onyx stripe in the middle. He reached for it, tying it around his bow effortlessly. "Until we meet again, farewell Yume."

* * *

Touma growled, rolling over. "Seiji, can you turn that damn thing off. I can't sleep with that irritating noise," he muttered sleepily, huddling closer into his blankets. The irritating sound of his alarm clock continued, alerting the blue haired archer that something wasn't right. He turned his head to the side, frowning at the sight that no one was there. That side of the bed was already cold. '_Damn, I forgot he was leaving early today._' Touma lifted his hand, hitting the alarm's button.

Laying there in his blankets, he remembered the night before. Seiji had asked if he could borrow the small vehicle to visit his family in Sendai. Touma couldn't agree more, insisting that he go the next day. The blonde had promised he would be back in the evening.

Touma got up from his warm bed, stretching out his tight muscles. He slowly moved to his closet, grabbing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. He fumbled with his collar, adjusting his constellation tie he had got for Christmas from one of his colleagues. Combing his hair until it was slightly decent; he rummaged around his entire apartment for dress socks and black shoes. He was impressed to find them within fifteen minutes.

Fully dressed, the blued haired man followed his noise into the kitchen. He smiled lightly, seeing the coffee already made. An empty coffee mug sat next to the coffee maker, a light blue paper leaning against the mug. Touma unfolded the letter, grinning from ear to ear to see it was Seiji's elegant handwriting.

_Touma,_

_Good morning! I already made your coffee the way you like it. Bagels are in the pantry. and please do brush your teeth before you leave the apartment. You do not need to be going throughout the day with coffee breath._

_Remember I took your car to Sendai. I will back in the late evening. Do not worry yourself with supper, it is on me tonight._

_Take care of yourself while I am gone. Have a wonderful day at work and I will see you this evening. I miss you already._

_With Love,_

_Seiji_

Touma sighed, setting the note down. He chuckled at himself. '_Gosh, I'm acting like a school girl with a massive crush!_'

Grabbing his mug and filing it with coffee, he grabbed a bagel and headed out of the door. He was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry.

* * *

The blue haired man was distracted from his job the entire day, thinking of the blonde that had stolen his heart recently (or if you count the years he couldn't remember, nearly 7 years ago). Thankfully the classes were working mostly on review material at the moment.

After the fifth time, Touma locked his classroom door, everything in hand that he needed to take home with him that he kept forgetting for that night. He sighed, humming a soft tune he had heard countless of times on the radio, walking down the narrow hallways.

"Hey Tou! You're going home earlier than you usually do."

Touma turned to see Shu running toward him. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. I have things I need to do at home. Did you need something?"

Shu replied with a no. "I just wanted to see if you needed a ride home. I noticed you walked to school today. You know I don't like you walking down these streets alone."

The archer sighed. "I'm an adult now Shu, I don't need you always watching out for me. Besides, I know how to defend myself."

"Are you sure? Your apartment isn't that out of the way from my place," Shu insisted, opening the door for his friend.

"Shu, please just go home and give Shin a big hug for me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine walking home. It's good for me anyways," Touma stated.

"Touma, please just ride in the vehicle."

"Why are you being so persistent? You never have been like this before. What is going on?"

Shu fidgeted. "Nothing. I'm just trying to give my friend a ride home and he's being an ass about it."

"Bullshit! First there's that invasion on my birthday, Seiji comes out of the blue and come to find out he is a person I decided to forget, and then Ryo is trapped in a dream," Touma named off. "I think something is wrong and you and the others aren't telling me what it is. Why is that?"

Shu stopped in his tracks. Touma stopped also, staring down at his friend. Shu grabbed for his hand, dragging him away from the parking lot into a small garden the garden committee created. He sat him on the concert bench, sitting next to his friend.

"Look, Shin would kill me if he found out I was telling you this, however I believe you need to know what's going on. The others are keeping you in the dark because they think they are protecting you this way…they think you can't handle this yet. I don't think that way, I think it's only causing us more problems," Shu babbled. "The thing that occurred at your birthday, Seiji appearing, and Ryo being trapped in his dream is all connected. We have another enemy on our hands and this time, the enemy is specifically targeting you Touma."

Touma stayed silent for a moment, lost in thought. "Shu I already know that. You all have told me that much already. Why are you protecting me now? What is it that all of you won't tell me?"

Shu sighed. "Touma, while you were passed out at Nasuti's, we had an unexpected visitor. It seems like Shuten is back and he had some extra information for us. Touma, it seems Yume has had a past with your ancestors. Supposedly, Tenku and he knew each other for a long time-were even friends. You left the village and time went on…and soon enough they became enemies. Tenku got the upper hand and sealed Yume away forever. He believes you have the key to unlocking him out of his dream realm and releasing him here."

Touma frowned. "This is what all of this is all about? A stupid key is the reason some dream guy is after me and all of you are being extremely over protective," he asked, annoyed by the answer.

"Touma, I don't think that's all of it but that's all we have so far. We just don't want you to get hurt," Shu replied, resting his hand on the smaller man's shoulder only to be brushed off abruptly.

"Just forget about it Shu. I can't believe you would come up with something as stupid as that," Touma muttered, getting up from his seat. "Next time you are going to lie to me, come up with a better story than a key, okay?"

"Touma!" Shu shouted at his friend, hurt by his reaction. He wasn't going to stop though. "Touma, I only ask for you to be careful. This enemy isn't going to stop until he has you in his possession. Don't always assume your friends are what they seem."

* * *

Seiji walked around the gardens his grandfather had created. It was nice to see familiar surroundings again. He missed the gardens and ponds that surround the large Date estate. He missed his grandfather, parents, and even his two sisters. It seemed like nothing had changed with the estate.

He had arrived only a few minutes ago, not daring to knock on the door of the house or interrupt the classes in the dojo. He finally decided to just walk around and think. What was his family going to think after seeing him again? Would they be happy? Would they even believe that he was still alive?

Not only did thoughts run of his reunion that was soon to come but also of past events that happened after his disappearance. He had read pages of Touma's precious journals. One entry in particular intrigued him. It was when the archer had come to Sendai to alert the Date family about the blonde's disappearance. Confused by the entire entry, he had decided to call Shin on the way up to Sendai. Listening to his friend, Seiji began to understand why his beloved had made the choices he had.

He heard children laughing, giving him an idea that the classes were over. Taking a deep breath, he went back to the dojo. It was then that he saw Satsuki, waving to the children as they left with their families. He smiled. She wasn't the little girl that he remembered her to be. She was now a young lady. Her glance finally set on him, her expression changing from happiness to disbelief. She stood there as Seiji walked up the staircase toward her.

Satsuki bowed. "Konnichiwa. Can I help you sir?"

"When have you ever been so formal to your brother," Seiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, my brother has been dead for two years, that much I am certain of."

Seiji frowned, looking around the Date estates. He couldn't believe this-his own sister stood right next to him and she still thought he was dead! He turned to her, removing his emerald green orb from his jacket pocket. "Very well, please deliver this to your Grandfather. I request to speak to him."

"Do you have a name?"

"My name has no meaning here as far as I am concerned. My face has no effect here. What would my name do to help make you believe Satsuki?"

Satsuki looked up in the violet eyes. She was overwhelmed with happiness and bewilderment. What was she suppose to do? She bowed, stepping back into the dojo to meet her grandfather.

Seiji remained outside, feeling the breeze waver around him. Thoughts of his beautiful archer roamed his thoughts freely, giving him strength to stand there. He had to set things right not just for himself but for the love of his life as well.

An older man stepped out of the door, Satsuki standing beside him. "Konnichiwa omago-san. It has been a long time since I have seen your face."

"As has it been for me ojii-san"

* * *

Touma leaned against his door, slightly exhausted from the long walk home. He hit his fist against the wall. '_Why would he just lie to me like that? Why can't he tell me? I can take care of myself! I have been doing that for nearly eighteen years._'

He shuffled in the dark apartment to the couch, turning on a small lamp on the in table before throwing himself on it with a loud thump. He could hear rattling in the kitchen. He smiled thoughtfully. "Hey Seiji, how was your trip?"

No answer came, only the rattling of pans continued. Touma frowned. "He must not hear me," he thought aloud, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Se-KAYURA!"

The woman turned around, smiling cheerfully. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, dangling behind her back. She was dressed casually in boy shorts and a black tank top. Earphones were in her ears, making Touma perceive they were the reason she didn't hear him the first time.

"Kayura, when did you come back?"

"Oh…I came back sometime around noon. I didn't think you would want me bother you at your job," she answered with a frown. "What's this? Don't I get an 'I missed you Kayura' or even a hug and kiss."

Rolling his eyes, the archer embraced the smaller woman, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Yeah, I missed you brat."

"That is more like it although the brat part didn't need to be added."

"So how was the Nether Realm?"

Kayura shrugged. "It was pretty much normal. We took care of the evil there. We don't need to worry about it anymore."

Touma grinned. "That's good. We had our own problems here too. It seemed like one of the evil spirits trapped Ryo in his dream. He came out luckily…though I don't know how."

"That's interesting. It's good he's alright. He could have been injured seriously," Kayura commented, walking into the living room with Touma. She sat on the other side of him on the couch. "So where is Seiji?"

"Oh…he went to visit his family in Sendai. He said he would be coming home with dinner this evening."

"You should have told me that! I was already making something for the three of us," Kayura teased. She sighed dramatically. "Oh well, I guess I can put it away for tomorrow."

"So you were in the Nether Realm for nearly a month Kayura and all you guys found was minor enemies that you finished off?"

Kayura chuckled. "Oh it wasn't that easy. We were trapped for a week in the basement with no way out."

Touma gasped. "Nani? How did you get out?"

"After they had broken through our protection spells, we decided the fight our way out. We were lucky to get out and hide from the enemy until we recuperated. After that, we took them down one by one until there was nothing left," she explained effortlessly. She turned to Touma, her eyes reflecting the light from the lamp light behind the archer.

Touma blinked, surprised by the sudden change of Kayura's eyes. '_I always thought Kayura's eyes were a dark blue…why are there gold __flecks__ in them now?_'

"So tell me Touma, have you found anything new about the enemy here?"

Touma looked down to the floor. "He hasn't really showed his face yet. The only one that has seen him so far is Seiji from being trapped there for two years and Ryo. Other than that nothing really knew."

Kayura frowned. "I was hoping Nasuti would have found something in that database of hers."

Touma shrugged. "Nothing important. We just get the basics out of it."

She sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go finish making the tea. You want a cup when I'm done."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Seiji fought to keep his mind focused on the road. It had been a very long day for him and he was relieved to know that he was now returning home. '_Home…that sounds really good,_' he smiled, thinking of the person that made him the happiest. At that time, it was a joy to know that he could come to a place where there would be no traditions.

Driving away from his childhood home was bittersweet. He had gone to the Date residence to set things straight not just with him and his family but also for Touma. He thought that maybe him standing before them alive and breathing would change matters however, it didn't.

/Seiji sat in front of his parents and grandfather for the first time in two years. After his appearance in the dojo, they had decided to speak together. His mother smiled, rushing to his side to hug her son. "Oh Seiji, I'm so happy to see you alive! Where have you been these past two years?"

Seiji embraced her back. "Far away mother to a place where I couldn't reach you or anyone for that matter."

"And where would that be?"

Seiji sighed. "I was in another realm…more commonly known as the dream realm. I was trapped there after a battle between Yume. I have come back recently ojii-san."

"Why were we never told this? We thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry father. Touma didn't know what to think. He only reported what he knew," Seiji replied, straightening up. "This also brings up my next point-the reason I came here in the first place. Why did you disown Touma?"

The three looked at each other, startled by the question. Seiji's mother looked over at her son. "Seiji, what do you mean?"

"Don't lay this shit on me mother. I know clearly what you did. After Touma told you the news you told him he was a disgrace for not protecting me. You disowned him…made him feel like he was the one to blame. As far as I am concerned, you are the one to blame for him deciding to erase all memory of my existence," Seiji stated, rising from his seat after they remained silent. "That's why I made my decision. As of this moment on, I am no longer your son."

The eldest Date chuckled. "You can't do that."

Seiji smirked, walking toward the door. Opening it, he stepped out, taking one last glance to the three. "Trust me, I can. As a matter of fact, I just did."

He walked away from the house until he was at his car. Satsuki stood at the driver's door, leaning against the small car. She looked up, a sad smile on her eyes. "I'm sorry Seiji."

He sighed, looking at his little sister. "I'm also mad at you Suki. You did the same thing…but deep down, I know you felt pressured too. Even Touma said that in his journals, but that is no excuse."

Satsuki stepped away, crossing her arms around her chest. "I truly am sorry Seiji. I never knew…I never knew what was going on. I just did what my family told me to do."

"That's one thing I learned after becoming a Samurai Trooper and meeting Touma…sometime you have to make your own choices that doesn't always stand with your family," Seiji said softly, looking at the sad eyes of his dear sister. "I hope you also learn that decision."/

Seiji snapped out of his recollections of the day, turning into a small restaurant, remembering his promise to Touma to bring supper home. He had a feeling the archer would be waiting intently for that meal.

* * *

Nasuti rushed through the crowd with ease, targeting one person in the crowd that she had to see. Meeting her destination, she grabbed the young man, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. "Oh Jun, I'm so proud of you!"

Jun laughed nervously. "Heh…Thanks Nasuti," he whispered in her ear. "but you're kinda embarrassing me right now in front of my friends."

Nasuti jumped, looking around. She didn't even realize she had pushed through the large swarm of people surrounding the teenager. "Oh, I'm sorry Jun. I just couldn't help it. I haven't seen you in so long plus you were terrific in that tournament."

The teen grinned. "Thanks Suti. Where are the others?"

"Oh Ryo's behind me trying to keep up. Shin and Shu are at the concession, getting something for our favorite bottomless pit," Nasuti answered enthusiastically.

Jun nodded. "What about Touma?"

"Um…he couldn't come. He doesn't have a vehicle."

"Doesn't Kayura have one?"

"Don't you remember Kayura went back to the Nether Realm for awhile?"

Jun wanted to say more but decided not to when he spotted Ryo in the distance. He knew the woman was leaving something important out. He smiled, waving to the ebony haired man he thought of as an older brother. "Hey Ryo!"

"Hey buddy! You did great out there. Man, you're as good at kendo as Seiji," Ryo complimented.

He smiled sadly, remembering the fallen warrior. He was surprised to hear his name come out Ryo's mouth. They hadn't muttered it out loud since Touma's incident. The last time he said it, Ryo got so angry, he had hit him. He was mad for days until the swordsman came to him and apologized. He knew Ryo was under a lot of stress and even blamed himself for deciding to act on the attack. He was merely protecting their friend and brother in arms.

Jun had started training for Kendo when he was twelve with Seiji. He had begged the blonde to train him for years. He had finally agreed when the boy turned twelve. He would wake up in the early morning to meditate and work on his basic sword techniques.

'_One day you will be great as me,'_ Jun remembered those words clearly. Seiji had said them one day when they had spared. That day, Seiji had priceless smiled at him saying those words. It was rare to hear for him to hear compliments from his teacher much less see him smile saying them.

In middle school, he joined the kendo club, relieved to train with boys his own age either than his firm teacher. Seiji was proud of him when he became the vice president of kendo at the age of sixteen in the high school.

'_It's a great honor for a Freshman Jun and you've earned it. Never forget that.'_

That same year, he had received a phone call from Ryo. He was happy to hear his friend had called until he had heard the grief in the usual cheerful voice. It was then he had learned the news of Seiji's sudden disappearance. Ryo had asked him to come back to the mansion.

He spent that weekend with them, comforting his brothers and Nasuti the best he could. He could tell Ryo was grateful he came. They played soccer together. The leader he once saw as fearless was filled with fear for Seiji. Jun listened to Ryo just talk it all out. He feared for Seiji but mostly he feared for Touma.

'_Seiji was his family-his life…I don't know if he'll pull through from this._'

Shu was mostly silent that weekend. He didn't really speak unless spoken to. Jun couldn't remember a time when Shu refused to speak his mind unless spoken to. The teen had gotten him out of his secluded shell, having ridiculous eating and video game competitions. By the end of the week, the Kongo warrior seemed slightly better. Two months later Jun and Shu spent a day together at an arcade. The stronger man was more spirited then, and had started even discussing about the battle.

'_I feel like I let both of them down Jun._'

Shin was the most supportive of the group but the one that held all his emotions in. He was the one that encouraged Touma to think positive. It surprised him one day when Shin had asked him if he wanted to go spar a little. Jun agreed, meeting the water warrior in the forest where Seiji and he once trained. The fought for thirty minutes before Shin dropped his weapon, tears streaming down his face.

'_I can't believe he would do something so stupid! Why would he choose to forget the one he loves so he can live without pain? The Touma I knew was not such a coward to live! Doesn't he realize he has made it just even harder for himself and the rest of us?_'

Although he understood the concerns of his three older friends, he wasn't going to live miserably in regret. He decided that he would continue to live. He trained harder in Kendo, dedicated every time he held his sword and put on his armor to his Kendo teacher, Seiji.

Ryo smiled, patting Jun on the back, startling the boy from the past. "Come on Jun. Let's go celebrate your victory in the tournament. My treat!"

Jun grinned. "Sure, I don't say no to free food. Just let me tell my parents okay?"

"Great! Come on Suti. Let's go round up Shu and Shin before Shu decides everything he is ordering."

* * *

Touma flipped through the channels, not interested with what was on the television. He turned off the TV, walking into the kitchen to watch Kayura.

"Why didn't you tell me Seiji and I were in love once?"

Kayura turned around to look at the archer with a shrug. "I didn't want to hurt you more. I know how delicate your memory is right now."

Touma frowned. "If that's so then why would you have him stay here then? Weren't you afraid that seeing his face would cause me jeopardy?"

"I did but Tenku said all was well."

Touma flinched. Did Kayura just say Tenku, his ancestor's name, as if she resented him? He decided to shake it off. "Well, I found out while you were gone about this new information. I gathered some photos and even my old journals. It was so weird reading those things…I felt like I was prying into someone's private life-but it was my life that I was prying into."

"Journals? Just like Tenku."

Touma blinked. He barely heard the dark haired woman speak. "Nani?"

"What did they say?"

The archer sat back. "My earliest ones talked about the battles with Arago and the difficulties we Troopers had with one another because of our divergence in life style and our will to work alone. After awhile we got over it and started working together. I learned that Seiji and I became friends pretty quick. We were the most perceptive in the group."

"After the first defeat of Arago, I started writing about how I was beginning to feel empty…like parts of me were being taken away from him. When I meet you for the first time, I finally realized why I was having those feelings. You had taken Shin, Shu and Seiji into your custody. I fought alongside Ryo to save our friends but during that time, I began to see that my feelings for Seiji were different than for Shin and Shu. I brushed it off, thinking it was because I just connected better with him."

"It wasn't until Seiji went to America that I finally accepted those feelings. It wasn't until a year after Suzunagi came that I finally told him everything…after he said something first. From there on, we were practically inseparable."

"Then five years down the road Ryo has a dream that someone challenges us again to battle. We fell for it and Seiji disappeared. During this time, Tenku and I talked a lot."

"What did you talk about?"

"We discussed important topics. He was trying to get Seiji off my mind but it never did. I always insisted on bring up away to ease the pain. I could barely take it. After meeting Seiji's family one last time, I demanded he tell me away to ease the pain and he did. I accepted it. And that's where it stops."

"What were the topics you and Tenku discussed?"

"We did a lot of target practice together. We discussed a lot of things. I thoroughly enjoyed hearing about his past."

Kayura stopped what she was doing, deciding to sit next to the archer. "His past…what about it?"

"He talked about a village he once lived in with his family before they were murdered. He stayed there for awhile before deciding to travel on his own. He talked about how he met Kourin…and the others-Rekka, Suiko and Kongo. He talked about the war…and the strategies he made."

"Did he tell you about the battle with Yume?"

"He battled Yume?"

Kayura nodded. "There's a special artifact from that battle…a key more specifically. Did he tell you about that?"

Touma looked down at the table, thinking. He was beginning to get suspicious of his friend's behavior. "No, I don't remember reading in my journals about a key. Why do you ask?"

"I need it," she blurted out. "I need that key. It's the only way to win this battle. I know the Tenku passed it down to his descendants to protect…so tell me Touma, where is the key?"

Hesitating, Touma stood up from the table. Kayura's eyes were no longer blue but completely gold. "You're not Kayura."

The lady chuckled. "But Touma-chan…I am Kayura."

"No, you are not Kayura. Who are you?"

She remained silent, standing there looking to the ground. Touma stepped back, trying to leave enough space to escape if he was correct about his suspension. Without hesitation, Kayura attacked with her twin jittes in her hands. Touma dodged, sprawled on the ground near his wooden counters. One of her jittes was only centimeters away from his head. Quickly, Touma staggered up, sprinting away from the possessed Kayura.

He messed with the doorknob, trying to escape his apartment. He had it locked. He clumsily unlocked the door before jumping away from the door when Kayura attacked again.

Her back to him, she laughed. "What's the matter Touma, not having enough fun?"

She turned around, whipping her hair off of her shoulders. Her eyes widened, looking around. Touma was gone. She smiled wickedly, prancing through the small apartment, searching for her blue haired prey. "Oh Touma-chan, where are you?"

* * *

"Congratulations Jun on your great victory in the kendo match. We are all proud of you," Shin toasted, taking a sip of his tea.

Jun smiled. "Thanks you guys. I wouldn't have been so good if it wasn't for you all who taught me never to give up."

Shu grinned. "That wasn't us…that would have been Seiji that taught you all your wonderful Kendo skills. You should thank him."

The teen lowered his soda at the mention of his former mentor. "What is wrong with you four? This is the second time one of you has mentioned Seiji. I thought that was strictly prohibited because of Touma-san's condition."

Shin and Shu turned to look at Ryo, as if waiting for him to explain the change of recent events. Ryo sighed, bowing his head. "Jun…it seems like things have changed course on us since we made that decision. Nearly a month ago, we found Seiji alive."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Jun. It's just things have gotten really busy. Not only did Seiji come back but so did an enemy from two years ago. It hasn't been that easy to just relax."

Shin smiled lightly, reaching over to touch Jun's hand. "Trust me my friend, we told you as soon as we could. We've been working really hard to search everything about our enemy."

Jun looked down at his glass. "So you are all fighting again," he muttered. He knew it was his friends' duty to protect the world from evil. It was why they each received armor. '_But why now?_'

"Speaking of this new enemy, I did find some things in my computer the other day," Nasuti began. "After Seiji told us about Tenku having the key that Yume needed, I started doing research on the first samurai troopers."

"Did you find anything Suti," Shin asked.

She smiled. "It seems your ancestors were the first to fight Arago. They along with Kaous had brought armies against Arago and his armies. They were defeated in the end and Kaous finally destroyed the dark master temporarily, because of their bravery and courage, he gave each of your ancestors a piece of the armor."

Ryo grinned. "That's kinda neat, but did you find anything about Tenku specifically."

"Tenku was an interesting character. He was a thief…and was even accused of being a murderer. Some way down the road he was captured and was given a choice to either live or serve the emperor. He chose to serve the emperor. He then became known as the Shadow."

"He worked alongside Kourin who was in charge of the emperor's army. Its then that Arago came into the world. Five warriors were given authority to defeat the enemy. Suiko, general of the emperor's navy, Kongo, leader of the militia, Kourin, leader of the army, Rekka was in charge of the battle plans and of the other four and then there was Tenku, who was the bookkeeper."

"The bookkeeper," Shu muttered aloof. "That's a great leadership role."

"Shu…that's not exactly what she means," Shin explained in annoyance. "She means he was the recorder. He recorded the private meetings, the battles, and anything else."

Nasuti nodded. "From what I read, he practically wrote everything down. The soldiers conversations that walked by him, the war plans, the battles, even what they eat. Those documents though vanished."

"What are you getting at Nasuti?"

Nasuti looked over at Ryo. "Tenku lived throughout the war. What if he wrote about this key Yume is looking for? What if he wrote where it was?"

Shin crossed his arms. "It's a great idea but I don't think it would be that easy."

"Well, it isn't easy, those documents have been lost for nearly a thousand years," Shu commented. "Did you get any clues about where to look?"

"I was thinking about asking Touma. I would think if anyone would have it, perhaps the Hashiba clan would since it is their ancestor."

Jun smiled. "Can I help?"

Ryo chuckled. "Of course you can help us, Jun? You're always welcome to help us search for clues."

Shu snorted. "Well, look who's here."

Shin looked over at Shu, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about now?"

Shu pointed over his shoulder. "Look, it is Seiji."

The entire party turned in the direction of Shu's index finger, spotting a blonde paying for two to-go boxes. Jun blinked, not believing his eyes. It was Seiji in person and he looked like he hadn't even aged since he had last seen the swordsman. He stood from his seat, rushing over to the man, startling him with an embrace.

"Oh my gosh! It's you Seiji! I didn't know you were dead or alive and here you are in person!"

Seiji patted the boy's back, confused. He could hear laughter. Looking up he saw his comrades, laughing at the scene. '_Then this must be-_' He lifted the boy's head, and nearly lost it. "Jun-you've grown so much since I last seen you."

"Hai! Why don't you visit with us a bit?"

"I can't. I told Touma I would be coming back with supper. I know he's starving by now."

"Please Seiji, stay here with me."

Seiji sighed, giving up. "Alright Jun, but just for a moment."

The blonde walked behind the younger man. He waived at his friends upon reaching the table. "I can't stay long. I promised Touma that I would bring some food for him."

"I see. He'll hold that to you," Shu teased. "So how was the family?"

"They were alright I suppose. I only spoke to them for a short time before leaving," Seiji answered. "Did Touma make it to work on time? I was afraid he would over sleep."

"Oh he made it two minutes before the bell."

Seiji chuckled. "That sounds like him."

Nasuti smiled. "It's nice to see you Seiji. Did you know Jun just one his Kendo tournament?"

Seiji looked down at Jun, smiling. "That's wonderful. Congratulations Jun. I knew you would get better than me one day."

Jun grinned. "But Seiji, you and I haven't sparred in years. We can't say who is best until we have our own match."

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"I believe I am Sensei."

The blonde grinned, ruffling the teen's hair. "Then we will have to see, won't we?"

Shin grunted, rubbing at his temples. "My goodness! I never have had a pounding headache come so fast. My head is burning up. Does anyone else feel the heat?"

Shu stared at Shin in concern before his eyes widened. "Shin, Your kanji is glowing!"

Shin put his hand over his forehead quickly, looking at Shu and Ryo. "Shit! All of our kanji's are glowing!"

"We all are here and there's nothing wrong here," Ryo stated. "Then that leaves-"

"Touma!" Seiji exclaimed, running out of the restaurant in a hurry, the others right behind him. Touma was in trouble.

Nasuti grabbed the waiter, explaining there was an emergency before throwing money in the young man's hand. She grabbed for Jun's wrist. "Hurry Jun, there's no time to spare."

* * *

Touma ran through the streets, trying to get away from civilization. '_There are too many people here. Kayura could easily hurt one of them or worse, use them to her advantage to get through my defenses._' He could feel her presence not far behind him, gaining speed. He didn't know if he could hold out on this chase much longer. '_All I need to do is get to the park…from there; it should be safe enough to fight her without anyone getting hurt._'

Speeding past the crowded streets, he finally slowed at the large opening. Evening was slowly fading into the night. Touma looked around the secluded park. A breeze blew playfully around the trees and swings. The air around him seemed to be heavy and suffocating. Fog was slowly setting around him.'_ At least no one will be around. Now to find the perfect place to hide._'

Touma gasped, stumbling onto the hard surface. He groaned, rolling over onto his back. Kayura's body stood over him, smirking. The archer looked down at his side where an open wound now laid, blood beginning to seep out. '_How the hell did he do that?!_'

Yume chuckled at the blue haired man's expression of bewilderment. "Finally after a thousand years I stand before a child of Tenku. I have anticipated this meeting greatly."

Touma glared at the man, slowly pushing himself away from the woman puppet. "Who are you? What right do you have in taking possession of my friend's body?"

"My name is Yume and I have every right in controlling this body. In my culture, when one loses a battle, you have every right in taking control of them," he said, smiling at the injured man. He drawled his weapon, pointing it at Touma. "Now tell me child, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Yume growled, lifting the archer up by his shirt. "Don't play dumb with me boy. I know you and I knew your ancestors. You all are the same-clever and cunning performers. Where is the key to unlocking my existence?"

In a moment's notice, Touma took his opportunity. A golden arrow appeared in his grasp, plunging it into his enemy's abdomen. Kayura's body jolted, dropping the archer to the ground. The puppet looked down at the arrow that now embedded itself within him. With little effort, he ripped the arrow out. Yume glared at the archer, his smile unnerving. "Is that the best you got?"

Touma with much effort got up, stumbling away for Yume. Taking Tenku out of his jacket pocket, he put on his armor, raising his bow against the puppet. "I know nothing about a key and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

The woman laughed cruelly, looking intently at the young man prepared for battle before her. "How cliché-Can't any of you people come up with something more original than that phrase?"

He stood there nervous. Yume just stood there, watching him. He made no move of attack. He tried to step back away from the enemy. Nothing happened. Touma's eyes widened. His legs were paralyzed.

A recollection of a memory invaded his thoughts. He was on a battlefield, his friends far from his reach. He was defenseless, paralyzed by evil magic. An ebony haired man laughed, his golden eyes sparkling. A dark portal was made and the archer began to move unwillingly. It was then something pushed him out of the way-a blonde with green armor. '_It wasn't just a dream…the man was you!_'

In a flash, Yume attacked, Kayura's jittes hitting golden metal. Touma held his bow in hand, blocking the attack. The attack left a scratch on the bow. Astonished, the archer couldn't think of much to say. He was surprised, angry and confused all at once. "Don't you know how long it takes to polish this damn thing?!"

Yume frowned, raising an eyebrow. What was wrong with this kid? Didn't he know he was in a battle for his life and all he could say for himself was polishing a bow? "Do you really think I care?"

Touma tried to move his arms. "Damn! Do you have to paralyze me completely? I don't think this is a fair fight."

Yume chuckled, charging at the archer again. Touma closed his eyes, praying that in some miracle, he would miss. Nothing happened. Touma peeked, surprised to see a man holding a kusari-gama. He only knew one person that had one of those. "Shuten!"

"Hello Tenku. I came as fast as I could," Shuten said, looking over his shoulder. He turned his gaze at the person before him. "So you are the one they call Yume. I remember you…you were Rajura's student."

Yume smirked. "Hai and it seems even the student has outwitted their teacher. Not only do I have this body but the bodies of Rajura, Nazza and Anubis." At the mention of the other Mashos, they appeared in the clearing. They drew their weapons, pointing at the two offenders.

Shuten growled. "Touma, get out of here! I'll handle this."

"No! I can't just leave you here by yourself," Touma revolted, moving to stand beside the red head. He grabbed an arrow, shooting it at the rival. The arrow landed only a foot away from Yume before a burst of bright light blinded him. He cursed out loud. Touma grabbed for Shuten. "Come on! Let's go before he comes after us!"

The two warriors ran out of the park until they saw a small group of people rushing toward them, four of them sporting armor similar to their own. The two slowed, meeting the others. Ryo stopped in front of Touma, embracing him. The others joined in, relieved to see their friend safe.

"Touma, thank goodness you're alright! We were scared for a moment," He whispered in the archer's ear.

"It's okay guys, Shuten came within the nick of time," Touma said lightheartedly. He turned his head to the side, looking intently at the Kongo warrior. "You were right Shu. This Yume guy is after a key…a key my ancestors created and possessed. He believes I have it now. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"No worries blue boy. I knew you would see it my way sometime," Shu commented, ruffling the blue hair.

Touma grasped his side, wincing in pain. Seiji noticed it, standing by his side in an instant. Concern adorned the violet eyes. "What is it Touma?"

"He attacked me somehow…my abdomen is the worst of my injuries."

"Shu and Shin I want you to check to see if they are still around. Seiji, stay here…I think you may need to heal Touma's injuries. Touma take off that armor so he can check it out," Ryo ordered. Shin and Shu nodded, leaving the group, their weapons in hand. Touma removed the armor, leaning against Nasuti's vehicle while Seiji check out the injuries. Nasuti roamed through her vehicle, getting medical supplies. Jun assisted her in her search. Once alone, Ryo turned to glare at Shuten. "I thought you said he couldn't enter this world."

"He can't physically but that doesn't mean he can't take a host," Shuten retorted. "He possessed Kayura and the other Mashos. He has conquered the Nether Realm now. He now has access to this world as long as he has control of their bodies."

Ryo frowned. "This is worst than I thought. Do you think he has access to their memories?"

Shuten shrugged. "I don't know why not. I would ask Touma that. He was the one that faced Yume first."

Ryo crossed his arms, looking to the side. "What do we do now?"

"That is for you to decide my friend," Shuten replied, watching as Shin and Shu came back.

"They're gone. We searched everywhere," Shin reported, discarding his armor.

Shu removed the armor also, watching Seiji escort Touma to the car. "If he's after Touma and this key, he will come back."

"Then we don't have much of a choice. We need to start getting prepared for another battle," Ryo acknowledged. "And we also need to find these documents Nasuti informed us about as well."

**TBC**

* * *

YAY! It's done now! I tried to get this up before I went on vacation and I did. I would like to thank all my readers thus far…this wouldn't have gone so far without your help. I also want to give a special thank you to Hellfire for checking my bad grammar. You're the best!

I don't have much time to think of questions but I do like seeing your guys comments one what you think is going to happen next. It makes me think! Until next time!


End file.
